An Unknown Card
by fairysphinx
Summary: Chapter thirteen, the final chapter is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We're on Pegasus' island. Seto Kaiba lost his duel, and his soul is Pegasus'. Now Yugi/Yami is dueling. An unknown card shows up in their deck, and Yugi/Yami decides to play it.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

An Unknown Card  
  
By: FairySphinx  
  
Fairysphinx: Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I am sick, so I am very very sorry if this really is bad. Please review! Flames are welcome, as are compliments and suggestions for improvement. Well, here's the fic…er, after the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters in it, etc., etc., etc.  
  
/Yugi talking, thinking to Yami/  
  
//Yami talking, thinking to Yugi//  
  
!Bakura talking, thinking to Y. Bakura!  
  
!!Y. Bakura talking, thinking to Bakura!!  
  
* showing action *  
  
{Ktara talking, thinking to Y. Ktara/Yata}  
  
[Y. Ktara/Yata talking, thinking to Ktara]  
  
indicates passage in time  
  
"Burnak, bring me the young one. It is time for her 'calming session.'" Pegasus ordered his head guard. The girl he was talking about was a 14 year old. She had been in and out of orphanages all of her life. The girl just seemed to not fit it anywhere. Mostly, people didn't want her because they didn't like her attitude, or her roughness. They had wanted a girl they could dress in frilly dresses, and spoil with stuffed animals and candies. Not her. She would have rather been out with the guys, with their competitiveness and rough ways, she would fit in perfectly. She was always the orphanage reject. That is, until Pegasus came along. He saw her one day playing duel monsters, beating the pants off of the kid she was playing against. He immediately adopted her (I know Pegasus isn't married, and the adoption rules are you have to be married to adopt a kid, but please just play along with the story. Without this tidbit, the main plot is gone), and started training her at Duel Monsters, helping her build her deck with strong cards, teaching her to not only duel the cards with strengths and weaknesses, but to also duel with brains. She was taught every rule of the game, and memorized them. Pegasus turned her into as good a dueler as Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto (spell check, please?), and himself. What she lacked in experience, she made up for in persistence and brains.  
  
Pegasus snapped back to reality when his wine glass shattered into a fine powder.  
  
"Ahh. You must be very unrestful today, my dear. I think we should put you on full blast."  
  
"But Sir, the machine isn't made to withstand that much electrical pulses."  
  
"Burnak, do not question my judgment."  
  
"Pegasus, Sir? Do you think you are going to finish the new card today?" the girl whispered, while clutching something at her neck. Pegasus just dismissed it as nervousness. Never had she been under an electrical pulse so high before.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so." And with that, she was lead down to a room, to where a machine similar to what a beauty salon's hair driers look like stood. The bowl was placed atop her head and turned onto the highest setting. Pegasus retreated to his lab, where he was finishing the ultimate monster, more powerful than Exodia. Except this one was a girl.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Yes! It's complete! Now, let's try it out." Pegasus placed the card on a holograph field ( which just happened to be connected to the electric pulse machine). The holograph fluttered fuzzily. The controls and panels (and the e.p.m, a.k.a the electric pulse machine) sparked and banged and popped and fizzled. The, both machines simi-blew up. When the smoke cleared, Pegasus' card was gone.  
  
"Darn it!!!!!! Darn it , darn it, darn it!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. *Burnak and a bunch of other guards rush in to Pegasus*  
  
"Pegasus, sir. The girl. She's gone! She hasn't left the premises, but we've searched the grounds without a trace of her."  
  
"No," Pegasus whispered at first, but got louder. "Come back!!!!!!!!! COME  
  
BACK!!!!!!!!! Ktara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!  
  
FairySphinx: So, how did you like chapter one? Please review!! Remember, all reviews with little, very mild, or no cursing is allowed. So please try and keep it clean ( and please go easy on the flames!  
  
Flame Swordsman: Never!!!*Throws flames at FS. FS runs for her life.*  
  
FairySphinx: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Harbinger

An Unknown Card

**Chapter 2:__**

Harbinger By:  fairysphinx 

**fairysphinx:  **Hello, everyone!  Apparently no one likes my fic, for no one's reviewed it yet, but, still, I'm back with chapter two!  Please review!^_^

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, **but I do own Ktara, Yata, and Harbinger. 

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura!

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates passage in time

Yami looked at his cards.  He had kuribo, cleansing mist, mystical moon (the moon he used in the episode where he fought on the water field), and one piece of Exodia.  Nothing, by itself, useful.  'What's the use,' Yugi thought.  'Pegasus knows what I'm going to do anyway.  * Sigh *  I don't have anything that can beat him.'

//Aibou!  Stop thinking so negatively!  This way you'll surely loose!//

/Yami!  He knows everything we are going to do!  How can we beat that?/

//**WITH THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!!!!!!!WHAT HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU?  TO PLAY LIKE SETO KAIBA?  I THINK NOT!!!!!  HE PLAYES BY POWER!!!!  AND LOOK WHERE THAT'S GOTTEN HIM!!!  NOW, HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN??????//**

/**WITH THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!!!!!!!**/

Yami reached to his deck and pick up the next card.  Harbinger.  The card was Harbinger.  He didn't know that this card was in Grandpa's deck.  He didn't know of this card period.  And it looked odd, too.  The background was a dark grey.  The figure was black.  The only actual color on the card was coming from two, glowing, red eyes.  It was creepy.

/Yami?/

//I can feel a strong power emitting from this card.  I have no idea was it does, but…I think we should use it.  Harbinger is strong.  Very strong.  If we use he/she/it, we might just be able to win this thing.//

/Go for it then./

Yami place the card down, hesitantly.  "Come on, Yug', you can beat this creep!"  Joey called out from the sideline.

'I wonder how Yugi plans to win this.  He's good, but I don't think he's that good."  Bakura looked at the scoreboard.  Pegasus was at full points, while Yugi was down to 50.

"I play Harbinger in defense mode!" Yami called.

"Yugi," Pegasus said slyly, "I thought you were playing your card in defense mode."

"I did!"  

"Then why is your card in the attack mode position?"

"What?"  Yami looked down at his card.  It was in attack mode.  'But I'm positive I put it in defense mode!'  * switching it back  to defense mode *  "Ah hem.  Let's try this again.  I play Harbinger in defense mode!"

"Yugi!  Quit playing around and either put the card in defense mode, or switch it to attack mode!"  Pegasus roared angrily.

'Ugh!  I give up.  If it wants to be in attack mode so bad, let it!'

"I play Harbinger in attack mode!" Yami called, agitatedly.  The hologram field went to work, revealing a figure in a black cloak.  The figure yawned and stretched.  Then it looked at its clothes. 

"What in the world am I wearing?!"  It screeched.  * Yami falls down anime style.  Everyone aside from   Harbinger, Yami, and Yugi sweatdrops *  "How can I duel in…in this thing?"  Black shorts and a black tank top magically replaced harbinger's cloak.  Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, clasped by a solid gold clasp.  Black sunglasses appeared over her brown eyes.  Two  black boots were shown on her feet, and two black wristbands stationed themselves on her wrists.  Her (naturally) red lips were twisted into a crooked grin.  Before the shock of her wardrobe change could sink in, Harbinger shouted, "TIME FREEZE!"  Everyone/thing but her and Yami were frozen.  

"What did you do to them?"  Yami demanded.

"Shhh,"  replied  Harbinger, placing her finger over his lips.  "I'll tell you that later.  But for now, this will keep you safe from Pegasus' cheating eye."  She sounded like and angel to both Yami and Yugi's ears, and they started blushing madly as she planted a kiss on Yami's cheek.  With a wave of her hand, the battle continued.  

'Hmm,' Pegasus thought.  'I wonder what little Yugi's thinking about.'  The Millennium Eye shone as he took a look at Yugi's thought.  He pulled back, though, after he had saw a silly jack-in-the-box sticking his tongue out at him.  'Darn him!  Darn him, darn him, darn him!  Wait a minute.  Harbinger?  I don't remember that card….'  Pegasus was cut short.

"You know, Pegasus, I should disqualify you for cheating, but what would be the fun in that?  Oh, well.  It won't make much difference.  I'm still going to win this duel.  No questions asked."

**fairysphinx**:  well, how did you like chapter two?  Please, please, please review!

**Tristan**:  Why would anyone want to review this fic?  It's boring!  (sorry to Tristan fans, but…) * Tristan gets bombarded by a bunch of random things *

**fairysphinx**:  See you later everyone! 

      

  ****


	3. The Beginning and End of the Duel.

An Unknown Card

**Chapter three:**

**The Beginning and End of the Duel**

By:  fairysphinx 

**fairysphinx**:  Yes!!  I finally got some reviews!!!!  Thank you to Haruka Kumoshiro, krimsonkiller, and  L.M.C.  * sobs *  At least now I know that someone is actually reading (and liking ^_^) my fic.  Well, now that my emotional author's note is out of my system, on with the story * looks annoyed *…_after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, blah, blah, blah.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y.Bakura!

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* shows action taking place *

shows passage in time

"It's your move, Pegasus," Yami called out over the arena.  Pegasus smirked.

"I play the red-eyes black dragon, in attack mode.  Let's see how your big-mouthed card stands up to this, Yugi.  And I also play magical hats."

Harbinger, who was in the middle of a yawn, started to laugh, causing her to choke.

"What is so funny?!" demanded Pegasus.

"I * laugh * can not believe * laugh * that your * laugh * sending out * laugh, laugh * such a rookie!" * panic streaks across Pegasus' face * *anger streaks across Joey's face *

"Hey, that's an insult to the mighty red-eyes!!!!"

"Harbinger!" ordered Yami, "Attack one of the hats!"

"Face it, Yugi, you have a one in four chance.  You won't get it!"  * Harbinger wanders over to the hats *

"Blast of fortune!" Harbinger shouted attacking the hat on her far right.  The hat was blown away, revealing the red-eyes black dragon.  "Nihilism erasure!"   The dragon was blown away, bringing Pegasus' life points down to 1000.

"Grrr.  Next, I play the blue eyes white dragon, in attack mode!"

'Pegasus is so dumb.  After what I did to his first dragon, you think he would have placed it in attack mode,' thought Harbinger.  'Oh, well.'

"Blue-eyes white dragon, inferno blaster(?????)!"  The attack was lazily deflected, even though the attack hit her square on.  "Geh?  What the-how did you-how _could_ you-grrrrr."

"* sigh *  Haven't I already told you I was going to beat you?  To me, anything you give me is a rookie, not even _worth _dueling. Matador punch!"  The second dragon fell to Harbinger (kind of seems like she's a dragon slayer, doesn't it?), bringing Pegasus' life points to zero with it.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I can't loose!  I can't I can't I can't!!!!!!!  Whaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**End of Chapter Three!**

**fairysphinx**:  Well, how did you like it?  Please review!  Sorry to fans of the blue-eyes and white-eyes dragons.

**Joey**:  I refuse to forgive you!  You're are mean and rude and…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ktara**:  What did you do to him?

**fairysphinx**:  I can't tell you.  Hey, anyone with ideas to torture anyone at the end of the chapter (accept Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Y.  Bakura, Harbinger, Ktara, or Y. Ktara/Yata), tell me in your reviews.  Thanks a bunch! ^_^     


	4. The Truth About Harbinger

An Unknown Card

**Chapter four:**

**The Truth About Harbinger**

By:  fairysphinx 

**fairysphinx**:  Hi, everybody!  I'm back with chapter 4!!!!!  Please review!  Now, let's continue with the chapter…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. 

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura!

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

*  shows action taking place *

shows passage in time

'Her attacks and structures are so familiar.  She was able to see through the hats, and her attacks were simple, yet they were able to defeat both the red-eyes and the blue-eyes.  Now, where have I seen…of course!' Pegasus thought.  '* gulp * I wander what she wants.  So powerful.  I had better let her decide.'

"Please," Pegasus spoke to Harbinger.  "I'll give you anything if you just leave me unharmed.  Just name it an it's yours."  Harbinger's face fell.

"Give back the bodies and souls of Mr. Motou (thanks to Haruka Kumoshiro  for the correction in spelling ^_^),Seto Kaiba(?), and Mokuba Kaiba(?), and the money from the tournament."

"That's the original bet, though.  There _must _be something _you_ want." Pegasus pursued.  Harbinger's face darkened, and she lowered her voice.

"The one thing I want Pegasus, is something you cannot give me," she said, darkly.

"What would that be?" Yami asked, surprisingly curious.  She just looked into his eyes and said: 

"My freedom."  There was a pause.  "I don't know how  long ago, but when I was fourteen, and I'm fifteen now, I was imprisoned in this card, by the creator himself.  Pegasus."

"What?  I never imprisoned anyone…wait I did.  But I never imprisoned anyone in a _playing_ card!"

"Pegasus, you _knew_ the holograph field was connected to the E.P.M (the electric pulse machine; chapter one).  You _knew_ if you used the holograph field while the E.P.M was on something would grow terribly wrong.  Yet, you insisted to do it.  And **_LOOK_** what it resulted in!  Or do you not remember?  Do you not remember what happened, what the machines did, what two certain things disappeared?  Do you not even remember me?  You certainly remember that card you finished that day."  Harbinger added crossly.  * Pegasus' mouth drops open and a look of fear spilt over his face * *Pegasus stumbles backwards *

"No.  It…it can't be!  It just can't!"

"Oh really?  And why can't it?"

"K-K-K-K-Ktara?" Pegasus asked meekly.

"You know, I tried and I tried to be a good daughter to you, through all of your training you forced me through.  You had give me a home, and I had thought it was a permanent one, but I guess I was wrong.  I guess I wasn't enough for you, just like I wasn't enough for all of my other homes."

"But I didn't know!  I didn't!"

"Quit trying to fool yourself.  Pegasus, it's right there in your mind, eating away at you.  _I_ personally would have thought you'd be used to it by now, with all of the terrible things you do."  Harbinger snapped.

"I have one question," Yami spoke up.

"* sigh *  What is it?"

"You weren't in my deck before.  How come you were in it today?"

"You of all people should know.  You do not choose the cards you have in your deck.  The cards choose you (if this line sounds too much like the line from Harry Potter I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!  Please don't sue me!  If it makes you feel better, I don't own this line!  J.K Rowling owns it!  I just twisted it a little, like fanfics twists the plot and a bit of the characters' personalities.  Sorry if I'm a little over dramatic, I just don't want to be sued!).  Unlike most cards, I wander around, looking for someone who needs help.  But I'm very pick to whom I help.  Now, go get your winnings."

Yugi…I mean _Yami_ walked over to Pegasus and collected his prizes.  Upon walking back though, Harbinger…I mean _Ktara_ blocked his path.  "Hey, what's the deal?"

"The deal is this.  I did something to help you out, so now you have to help me."

"Wha?"

"You heard me."

{What are you doing?}

[What does it look like I'm doing?]

{Please, just let it drop.  I want to go home.  Please. /o_o\}

[No.]

Yata turn, and for the first time, looked into the duelist's face, ending up stumbling backward with a look of horror on her face.  "Forget about it!" she ordered.  "Goodbye!"  With that, she disappeared.

/That was weird./

//Don't I know it.  Don't I know it.//

**End of Chapter 4**

**fairysphinx**:  Well, I'm going to start there.  Did I give this chapter away too much in the others?  Oh well.  Sorry to L.M.C., but I have no idea who Malik or Y. Malik are.  Sorry.  Please don't kill me!  But if anyone could fill me in on that tidbit, I'd be grateful!

**Malik & Y. Malik**:  Die you fiend!  **DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NO MERCY!!!!!!!!  *** run after fairysphinx with a flamethrower and a laser gun *.

**fairysphinx**:  Help!  * runs for her life…again *.  Please review!!!!


	5. The Way

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Five:**

The Way By:  fairysphinx 

**fairysphinx**:  Due to further in formation, I have to correct myself.  The attack of the blue-eyes white dragon's attack is not inferno blaster, it is white lightning, and the attack of the red-eyes black dragon is inferno fireblast.  Thank you to those who corrected me.  Now, I warn you that this story is going to go quickly from **general/romance**, to **action/adventure/romance**.  Just to let you know.  Okay, now, let's continue with the chapter…_after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura!

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates passage in time

{Yata?}

[Mmph?]

{I hate being without a body.  The only way I have one is when our card is on the holograph field.  Do-do you think there's a way to restore our body?}

[There's a way to do everything.]

{Then you know of one?}

[No.]

{**_YATA!_**}

[What?  Well, if you want to find the way to get our body back soon, we'd better start looking.]  * both pull books from a large pile and start reading them.  *

"Here's your deck back, Grandpa," Yugi cheerfully said, upon returning him to his body.  "I took good care of it for you."

"Thank you, Yugi, but why don't you keep it for a while.  I'll take a look at it later, but I have a feeling you'll be needing it."

"Oh, man, do I even want to know what happened?" Seto Kaiba moaned, after being returned to his body.

"Seto!  Big brother!"

"Mokuba!  You're back!"  * runs up and hugs his little brother * * goes over to Yugi *  "Thank you, Yugi.  Truce?"

"Truce," agreed Yugi, shaking Kaiba's outstretched hand.

"And Mr. Motou, I know this won't make up for your blue-eyes white dragon I tore up, but here." * hands a briefcase of money to Mr. Motou *  "I'm sorry.  Come on, Mokuba.  Let's go home."  He smiled.  'I still can't get over Yugi.  At times you'd think all he cares about is dueling.  But then he turns around and does something that makes you think if there's more than one of him.' * shakes his head *  "Kaiba, you're loosing it.  There is only _one_ Yugi.'

//Why were you so nice to Kaiba?//

/Hey, you're the one that started it.  If I'm not mistaken, _you're_ the one that opened his mind./

//Grr.//

/Ha, ha, ha./

"Hey, Yug'?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Thanks.  This money will give Serenity her surgery.  It' ll mean a lot to her.  I know it means a lot to me.  You're a real pal."

"Anything for a friend."

{Hey, I think I found something!}

[Well, let's have a look-see.]

{Well?}

[It's definitely a way to get our body back.  Oh, but it includes all seven Millennium items.]

{Shouldn't it say all _eight_ Millennium items?}

[Yes, it should.]

"Hey, Kaiba, wait up!  I need to ask you something!"  * Kaiba stops walking *

"What is it, Yugi?"

"It's * pant * about * pant, pant * a card * pant * I found in my *pant * Grandpa's deck.  I was wondering if you might be able to tell me a little bit about it .  I only know it's name is Harbinger, and it is very, _very_ strong."

"I've never heard of a card by that name.  About how strong is it?"

"Well, it's attack and defense points are never stated, but it wiped out a blue-eyes and red-eyes easily, and deflected a white lightning attack like it was nothing!  That attack hit square on, too."

"I think I've heard something about a monster Pegasus was working on a while ago that was stronger than Exodia.  Do you know any of the attacks?"

"Time freeze, blast of fortune, nihilism erasure, and matador punch."

"Now I'm positive.  That card and the card I heard about are one in the same.  I'm just wondering how Mr. Motou got a hold of it.  There's only one in the whole world.  And that one was burnt to a crisp in an explosion."

"Oh, he didn't."

"He didn't?  You did?"

"Oh, no, sorry to confuse you.  See, you were well, a card when she explained.  Harbinger said she wanders about, looking for someone who needs help, although she is _very_ picky.  And the card wasn't burnt in an explosion.  It's in about the best shape it could be in."

"That's weird.  Very weird.  Oh, well.  I'll look up some information on it for you, Yugi.  No sweat."

"Thanks."

that same day at lunch

"Come on, Yugi, give me the best you've got!"  * Yugi laid down kuribo in defense mode, along with multiply *  "**_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  THAT AIN'T YOU'RE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

'Okay, what have I got here?'

//Aibou, do you want me to fill in for you?//

/Of course not!  I shouldn't be getting so lazy that Joey can beat me./

//Suit yourself.//

*  looks at next card *  'It's her.  Man, if I play her…but then Joey…and she's a…no, I can't play her.  It wouldn't feel right.  I just can't.'  "I have no more moves to make.  Your turn."

"Alright.  I play the flame swordsman in attack mode.  But, I'm not going to attack the kuribo, because I know it won't make a difference, so my turn's over."

"Then I play the Dark Magician in attack mode.  Dark Magician!  Dark magic attack!  That brings your life points down to zero."  * Joey bangs his fists on the table. *  

"You had her, didn't you?  Why didn't you play her?  Why?  Why?  Why?"

"Don't you remember what she said, Joey?"

"When?"

"After the duel."

"About what?"

"Forget it.  I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now."

"Come on, Yugi, you can tell us,"  Bakura said.

"Yeah, Yugi, we're your friends!"  Tea inserted.

"Please!" begged Tristan.

"She's part human!" Yugi whispered.

[Okay, you need to tell him to let us out.]

{How am I supposed to do that?}

[Duh?  Use the Millennium item.]

{Okay, I'll try.}

right after lunch

"Now what is the answer to question eight?" asked the substitute teacher.  "How about…you, in the back, with his hand raised.  

"Ma'am?  I don't feel so good," croaked Yugi, also wincing in pain.  

"Alright.  You, with the platinum blond hair, take this boy to the nurse."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Bakura simply.  As they walked down the hall, he asked, "What's the matter, Yugi?"

"Have you ever talked, or switched places, or split apart from your Yami?"

"Yes."

"I kind of feel like all of that combine, along with a major headache."

"Gosh, and I thought _I_ had it bad when my Yami was with me."  

  As they entered the medical ward, the school nurse asked, "What's the matter with this one?"

"He has a major headache, and his insides feel scrambled."

"Well, he might as well lie down.  I'd say it would be best for him to take a nap.  It was probably caused by all of the junk food you kids eat."

While asleep, Yugi had a weird dream.

"Yugi!  Yugi!"  It was the angel voice he had heard from Harbinger when she froze time.  "Yugi, please release me.  I absolutely _must_ speak with you!  Please, Yugi!  Please release me!"

Yugi snapped out of his dream.  He knew what he needed to do.

**End of Chapter Five!!!**

**fairysphinx**:  Well, I'll be back with more soon.  For now, I have to chase Pegasus.**  MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**  * chases Pegasus with a flamethrower *

**Pegasus**:  * screams like a girl *  EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

**fairysphinx**:  See ya!!! 

      
  



	6. The Journey Begins

An Unknown Card

**Chapter six:**

**The Journey Begins**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Yay!!  Chapter six is going to tell about the plan to Ktara her body back.  I'll need a little help here.  **If you know who owns what Millennium item, and where they can be found I would be eternally grateful if you could tell me in your reviews.**   I've looked and looked, but I just couldn't find anything on them, accept the usual (Bakura, Yugi, and Pegasus).  Anyhow, please enjoy the chapter (_after _the disclaimer), and please review!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah, but I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura!

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

"You're sure you want to do this, Yugi?"  Seto Kaiba asked, as the two boys prepared to duel.

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's duel!"  They were using Kaiba's newest invention.  It consisted of two parts.  The first was the card dispenser,  which was hooked onto a glove.  The second was the image disk, which could be narrowed down to fit your needs.  'Let's see, I have Sagi(?) the Dark Clown, two blue-eyes, and a polymerization(?) card.  Only one more blue-eyes to go before I can create the ultimate blue eyes.'

'I have the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian,  Stone Warrior, Revive the Monster, and Cleansing Mist.  Maybe it's a good thing I didn't play her right away.  I have to wait for Kaiba to play his ultimate blue eyes, first.'  

"And I play Sagi(?) the Dark Clown, in defense mode!"       

"I play Stone Warrior, in attack mode.  Attack Sagi, the Dark Clown!"  Kaiba drew his next card and smiled.

"You may have deleted my Clown, but it is your turn to be deleted.  I play my three blue-eyes white dragons with a polymerization(?) card, creating the blue-eyes ultimate dragon!  Attack Stone Warrior!"  The Stone warrior was blown to smithereens.  

//Remember, when I draw our next card, believe in the heart of the cards.//

/I know, Yami.  I know all isn't hopeless this time.  I mean, he played exactly into our hands, didn't he?/

//I was just reminding you.  You didn't have to  get so worked up.//

The next card Yami picked up was (duh!) Harbinger.  "I play Harbinger, in attack mode!"  Harbinger appeared yet again in her black cloak.

"I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DREW ME IN THIS DUMB THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Once again, the black tank top and black shorts replace the cloak, black boots appear on her feet, black sunglasses cover her brown eyes, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and black wristbands snuggle themselves on her wrists.  "Alright, I'm going to be a nice guy and let you take your turn before I turn your monster into dust.  And remember, I'm just doing this because you were smart.  You gave me an opponent that's not a rookie.  It isn't much of a challenge, but it's still better than a rookie."  Kaiba was stunned.  He didn't think his machine worked _that _well.  And he didn't think Harbinger would be _that_ pretty, either.

"Kaiba?  Kaiba?  **_KAIBA!!!!!!!_**"

"Huh?  What?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh.  Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  Neutron Blast(?)!"  All three blasts were direct hits.  But Yugi/Yami's life points remained the same.  "What?"  As the arena became visible, Harbinger was standing in the middle of it, with the energy of the neutron blast in her hands, as she was adding  to it.

"Is that all you've got?  My cat could hit harder than that, and my cat's dead!  Vicissitude Neutron Blast!"  The blast hit hard, destroying the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  Kaiba's life points were down to zero.

"Seto!  I'm sorry you lost, Seto!" cried Mokuba, running across the arena, but ended up bumping into Harbinger when he tried to run through her.  "OWW!!!"  Seto and Mokuba became very scared.  You're supposed to be able to run right through holograms.  The rest of the gang was scared as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in the way?  Here you go."  Harbinger moved to her right, allowing Mokuba to pass.

"Wha…what is that thing?"  Kaiba stuttered.

"Well, Kaiba, um, she's part human," Yami tried to say light-heartedly.

"Please don't panic," Harbinger begged.  "I need your help.  All of yours.  But first, I would like to talk to all of you, not just parts of all of you."  With that, she touched the air, which rippled like water, and then a light so bright that you couldn't see filled the room.  When it cleared, there were two Yugi's, two Bakura's, and two Harbinger's.  Panic spread throughout the room, as did talking.

"_Why_ did you have to do that?!" hissed one Harbinger.

"I like talking to everyone, _including_ the Yami's.  Eh-hem.  **_QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"  The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  "Thank you.  Now, as you all know, I have no body of my own.  The only time I have a body in the least is when I'm put on the holograph field, or something similar.  I…I mean _we_ have found something that will give us our body back.  The only thing though, is that it includes all of the Millennium items.  So, I'm asking for help.  I don't think I will be able to find them all on my own.  And don't get any ideas, Yami Bakura.  All of the items have owners that will fight to keep them." 

"Hey, didn't we send big Bakura…I mean Yami Bakura to the graveyard?"  Joey asked, remembering that awful place.

"Yes, but AI brought him back.  I have a feeling we'll end up being thankful for his ruthlessness.  Though I warn you to put a security alarm on your belongings.  Now, may I ask who will be coming with me?"

"We're in!" both Yugi and Bakura shouted, speaking for their Yami's as well.

"Hey, where Yugi goes, I go," stated Joey.

"Sorry, guys, but a scout from a dance academy is coming to check me out next week.  I can't go."

"Tea needs a cheerleader for when she dances, so I'm out." Tristan just wanted to get out of going on another wild goose chase.

"Can we go, Seto, please?"  Mokuba whimpered.

"I don't want you to go, Mokuba.  And I've already been absent too much."

"You still have days left, though.  And you could keep up with things over the computer, couldn't you?"

"I suppose I'll go.  But you're still staying here."

"But, brother, what if Pegasus' men come for me again?"  Kaiba thought this over.

"Okay, you can go, too."

"Yeah!  Put down both Kaibas' for going!"

"Ktara, a word!  Now!" whispered Yata.  She led Ktara to a space far from the others.  "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, getting people to help us on our journey."

"Not that!" * points at Yami *  "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, that's Yami."

"Yes, and Yami is also the Pharaoh!"

"Oh, so _that's_ who you're always mumbling in your sleep about!"

"I absolutely refuse to travel with him."

"Oh, come on.  It's not like you have to be near him all the time.  Please?  Please?"

"Oh, okay.  Just keep him away from me!"  As they walked back to the others, Y. Bakura was heard.

"I refuse to go on this.  I absolutely refuse!"

"Yata, why don't you go have a 'word', with Mr. Reluctant?"

"My pleasure!"  Yata told Ktara, cracking her knuckles, as an evil grin spread over her face.

**End of Chapter Six!**

fairysphinx:  I'm ending the chapter here.  Just to let you know, Yata beats up Y. Bakura.  **If you have any information about the Millennium items, the people who have them, or where they are located, please let me know in your reviews.  **Thank you.

Joey:  Hey, where's my Red-Eyes Black Dragon?

fairysphinx:  Oh, Joey?  Looking for this?  * holds his Red-Eyes over a lighter flame *

Joey:  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  You monster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  You fiend!  AHHHHHH!!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Heh, heh.  Thanks to Gavin for that idea.  And thanks to L.M.C for chapter five's idea, chasing Pegasus with a flamethrower.  Please review!  Thanks!!  See ya!  Bye!!!!!  __


	7. At Shadi's House

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Seven:**

**Shadi**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  YES!!!!!!  I hit five reviews today!!!!  Wahoo!!!!  I'm so happy!!!!  Anyways, thanks to Night's Shadow for the information on the Millennium items.  Thanks a bunch, for everyone's support.  I couldn't have kept writing without ya!  Now, on with the story… * looks dangerously mad *  _after_ the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Yu-Gi-Oh- characters, but I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura! 

!!Y. Bakura talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place * 

indicates a passage in time

"I'm hungry!" whined Joey.  They had just hit the trail, with a few helpful gadgets.  Seto Kaiba had made Ktara and Yata a portable, mini holograph machine, so they could participate in the search.  He had also made a device to track down the Millennium items, along with Bakura's Millennium Ring.

"You're always hungry," Yami muttered under his breath.  He had never been separated this long from his aibou.  He had _never_ been separated from his aibou period.  Right now, he just longed for his soul room, where he could sleep peacefully, without people staring at him like he was from outer space.  Yami could feel a lot of anger emitting from the one Ktara had called Yata.  The name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

Yami Bakura was in the middle of the line, pouting, as both Yamis had stationed themselves beside him.  No one seemed to trust him.  No one but the girl who had brought him back from the graveyard.  He was grateful for that.  She was actually giving him a chance…and he was going to take it.

Kaiba trudged along, grateful to be in new boots.  This was a weird adventure, and wasn't sure he wanted to be on it.  The only reason he was, was because of Mokuba, his little brother.  Mokuba wanted him to, and he whole-heartedly wanted to make his little brother happy.

Mokuba, no doubt about it, was the spirit of the group.  He was singing with all of his heart, and marching proudly behind Yugi and Bakura, who had the item locators.  Mokuba wished his brother would have more spirit, to let loose, and not be so serious.  This, he knew, would be doubtful.

Yugi was deep in thought.  He wondered _why_ everyone had agreed to go on this journey.  It had nothing to do with them.  He kind of wondered why _he_ was even doing it.  Maybe he felt sorry for her, or maybe it was because she kind of reminded him of Exodia, three of whose cards lay at the bottom of the sea.  He didn't know, but he wished he did.

Bakura was loaded down with supplies.  The others had packed the things like pots and pans and locators and all of the other stuff, along with the necessities, but, along with the necessities, Bakura was heavily lain with the food…which wasn't very light.  He was struggling just to stay upright.

two hours later

"I'm hungry!" whined Joey.

"Alright, we can stop for lunch."

Lunch ended up peanut butter sandwiches with squeeze-its.  They also took this time to refresh themselves in the pond nearby.  Yata took lookout on a high rock in the middle of the pond.  Ktara and Bakura stayed behind to clean up the lunch sight.  It was there that Bakura had asked her what had been on his mind.

"How is it that you can take such control over your yami?  I mean, she doesn't rebel, or punch you or hurt you…not purposely anyway."  Ktara chuckled.

"You have to find your yami's weakness.  Yami's weakness is Yugi.  He can't stand if he's hurt, or anything hurting him.  Yata's weakness is flute music.  Flute music played by me and me only.  I have no idea why this is.  I have a theory on Y. Bakura's weakness.  I think his weakness is being shown someone cares about him.  And deep down, I know you care.  You care if he gets hurt, or if he goes out of your life forever.  And between you and me, I never used to have control over Yata like this.  She used to be just as bad as Y. Bakura, perhaps worse.  Do you have any scars from when Y. Bakura beat you?

"No."

"I have plenty from when Yata used to attack me.  Oh, well.  She's better now, so there's no use dwelling over spilt milk."

"They still burn, don't they?"

"What do?"

"Your scars.  They still burn."

"Yes," Ktara whispered, almost inaudibly.  No matter how soft she said it, though, Yata heard it loud and clear, and felt terrible.

"Just remember, it's okay to cry."

"Crying's for babies."

"Suit yourself."

three days later

"I think this is it, guys!"  Bakura smiled, surprisingly the first one up the hill.  A little cabin was set snug in the valley below, smoke coming from the chimney.  "First one down the valley has clean-up duty for a week!"

Shadi could feel it.  There were people coming…nine of them.  There were three Millennium items as well…and a tomb robber.  He grabbed the Millennium scale, the Millennium Ankh, and his sword.  The tomb robber would not take his Millennium items.  He would not allow him to rule the world.  Not as long as _he_ was alive.

"Hey, there's someone coming out of the house!"  Joey stated.

"Stop!"  Ktara called from behind.  "We don't want to make whoever it is to think we're hostile.  He might attack us."  At those words, everyone stopped.  No one liked to make enemies.  And this guy, they saw, had a sword.  "Now, slowly walk down the hill.  **_SLOWLY_**!!"  As they approached, the man moved into a fighting stance.  "Please!," Ktara called out, "We mean you know harm!  We do not wish to fight you!"  The man didn't move from his stance, but gripped his sword tighter as they approached.  'The white-haired one had the Millennium ring.  Now, where were the other two?'

"What do you wish of me?"  he called to them.

"We just want to talk to you."

"You have a tomb robber among you."

"Yes, but I assure you, he is harmless."

"I will 'talk' with all but the tomb robber."

"Alright."

"But first, you have to take a test."

"Alright.  What do I do?"

"First, I ask you a question."

"The rest is clear.  I know about the tests of the Millennium scale.  Continue with your question."

"What do you want from me?"  Ktara pondered how to answer the question for a moment.

"I want nothing from you in body.  I just wish the use of your Millennium items for a while."  The side of the scale without the feather went up into the air.  The man frowned.

"Why do you want use of my items?"

"My friends and I are on a journey to collect all of the Millennium items, not to control the world as you think us to want, but because, when joined together, the Millennium items will grant me a body, so I do not have to wear a holographer around, to be seen."  The featherless side again went up.  The rest of the group had joined them by now.  

"Alright.  Come into my house.  We will talk.  But the tomb robber must stay out here."  At that, everyone, but Y. Bakura entered the house, just as the sun set.

that night

The next day, they would hear Shadi's decision.  Most everyone was asleep, or almost asleep.  Everyone accept Ktara, whose mind kept wondering to Y. Bakura outside.  He was still there, she could feel it.

[You worry too much.  He'll be fine.]

{But he's all alone out there, the poor thing.  He didn't bring anything to sleep on, either.}

[Ktara, stop worrying.  He'll be fine.]  Yata's mind suddenly went blank, and Ktara knew she'd fallen asleep.

No matter how she tried, Ktara couldn't sleep.  Without thinking, she pulled up her sleeping bag, blankets, and pillow,  slowly opened the door, and headed outside.

"Who's there?" a sharp whisper came from her left side.

"Yami Bakura?   It's Ktara."

"What are _ _you__  doing out here?"

"I came to keep you company."  Ktara pulled out her flashlight, and settled her sleeping bag on the ground.  "You're shivering."

"I'm fine."

"You'll catch your death out here."

"I said I'm fine!"  But he was too cold to protest as she wrapped her blankets around the shivering boy.  Hesitantly, he rested his head on her shoulder, and felt the warmth of her arms as she hugged him.  She started slowly rocking him and humming a song.  And, for the first time in his life, he cried.  'What is it about this girl?   She seems so caring and sweet.  Everyone else is mean to me, and hates me, not that I can blame them, but she came out here, in the cold, to keep me company.  She gave up her blankets to me, and she comforts me.  Why?'

"It's all right," she said in her angelic voice.  "Let it all out."

a little while later

Y. Bakura's crying had quieted down to soft sobs.

"I hate not being able to be my own person!"  he stated.

"Oh?  Continue."

"Everyone always calls me Yami Bakura.  They call Yugi's yami, Yami, and your yami you call Yata.  So, why does everyone call me Yami Bakura?"

"Yata is my yami's Egyptian name.  She asked  me to call her by it.  So, why  don't you think of something you'd like to be called?"

"Okay.  * YAWN *  Ktara, could you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."   Ktara continued rocking him and humming, and didn't break her embrace until she felt him go limp.  Laying him down on her pillow and sleeping bag, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before she went back inside, as the first rays of sunlight lit the sky.

the next morning

As the group, including Shadi, began to leave, Ktara went to the front of them, along with an 'all-smiles' Y. Bakura.

"I have an announcement!  Everyone, I'd like you to meet…."

**End of Chapter Seven!**

fairysphinx:  Sorry I ended it there, guys, but **I  NEED HELP DECIDING ON A NAME FOR Y. BAKURA.****I'VE****NARROWED IT DOWN TO YUKO, YARO,YURI, OR YUKI.  PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH NAME YOU LIKE BEST.**  I want a fair amount of votes, so chapter eight won't be up for a while.  Well, see ya!  Please review!

Isis, Shadi, and Malik:  **DIE, YOU EVIL BEING, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *** chase after fairysphinx with ancient Egyptian weapons *.

 fairysphinx:  * runs for her life *  In case you're wondering _ _why __ they're chasing me, it's because when they showed up for the script writing, I told them I had no idea who they were, and to go away.  They didn't like that too much.  This idea was given to me by Night's Shadow.  Thanks a lot, Night's Shadow.  Bye everyone.  AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **__**


	8. Just a Funny Chapter

**An Unknown Card**

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hello, everybody!  This is kind of like an interlude to the story, giving you some brief information on the next chapter, and update on the runnings, and just something funny to read.  And I've already checked, this does not fall under point two in the 'entries not allowed' list.    

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

 And now, the funny stuff, which is what the whole chapter mainly revolves around.  Sorry, but it doesn't have much to do with the normal chapters.

Tristan:  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Joey:  I don't know.  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Tristan:  That's the question I just asked you!  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Joey:  I don't know. What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Tristan:  **WILL YOU QUIT ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTION I ASKED YOU?!?!?!?!?!**

Joey:  Okay, fine, whatever.

Tristan:  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Joey:  What are you asking me for?  

Tristan:  Yugi!  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Yugi:  I don't know Tristan.  What did the greedy mother name her daughter?

Tristan:  **I GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(I do not own the joke above)

            Yugi:  Tea, do you know you're green?

Tea:  What?

Yugi:  Do you know you're green?

Tea:  Yugi, I don't get what you're talking about.

Yugi:  * hands Tea a box that says 'GREEN TEA' on the front *  Do you know you're green?

(That one's mine.  I'm probably not the first to make a joke on Tea's name, though)

  Cheerleader #1:  Go, Tigers!  Go, Tigers!  Rah!  Rah!  Rah, rah, rah!  Go, Tigers!!!!! Rah!

Yami:  Why are you praying to Ra?  Did you do something to upset him?

Cheerleader #2:  Who's Ra?

Yami:  The guy you were just praying to.

Cheerleader #3:  When?

Yami:  Just now.

Cheerleader #1:  Why were we praying to Ra?

Yami:  That's what I just asked you.

Cheerleader #1:  No you didn't.

Yami:  Yes I did.

Cheerleader #1:  No you didn't!

Yami:  Yes I did!

Cheerleader #4:Rah!  Rah!  Go, Tigers!  Rah!  Rah!  Go, Tigers!  Rah!

Yami:  There you go, again!

Cheerleader #2:  Doing what?

Yami:  Praying to Ra! 

Cheerleader #3:  Who?  

Yami:  Ra!

Cheerleader #1:  Why would we be praying to Ra?

Yami:  That's what I just asked you!

Cheerleader #1: No, you didn't.

Yami:  Yes I did.

Cheerleader #1:  No you didn't!

Yami:  Yes I did!

(and on and on it goes, until cheerleading practice is over)

And now, some end-of-chapter author's notes!

Okay, since chapter eight won't be up for a while (I'd say it will be up around June 7,2002, in Ohio), I thought I'd give you guys a sneak-peek.  Here goes.

Okay, the group of ten (Ktara, Yata, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Y. Bakura, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Shadi) wonders around for about ten days.  Yata ends up somehow getting stuck with Yami as a partner in the 'cycle' (a group of jobs give to groups of two, like cooks, cleaners, gatherers, camp setter uppers, and camp taker downers), which angers her greatly (not to mention that she actually ends up getting stuck to him, in body).  We learn about why she hates Yami, and about their past lifes, and how they are connected.  Seto Kaiba is forced to confront his fear of bears to save Mokuba.  Shadi and Y. Bakura are forced to put away their differences when they get paired together (just in case you didn't know, Shadi was the Egyptian tomb protector, while Y. Bakura was a tomb robber).  And, along with a lot of mishaps, the gang gets split up in a sandstorm (they get split in their pairs, I have no clue why), and then lost in a desert trying to find each other.

So far, the results for the 'Name Y. Bakura' are as follows:  Yuko has zero (0) votes.  Yaro has three (3) votes.  Yuri has zero (0) votes.  Yuki has one (1) vote.  Also, there was a name suggested from a fan.  The name suggested was Yaku.  Yaku has three (3) votes (every review that has a name in it counts for one vote, no matter if it's the same person sending it or not).  **So, the names have been narrowed down to Yaku and Yaro**.  Sorry if the name you liked has been cut from the runnings.  Let's think of this as Surviver (which I do not own) if you will.  Some names just don't have what it takes to win this contest.  Please review, saying which of these names you like better.  Thank you.

fairysphinx: Well, I hope you guys liked my jokes.  I'll talk to you later!  Bye! 


	9. Confessions

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Nine:**

**Confessions**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  I'm back with chapter nine, though I have a few things to say before we get started.  First, I'm sorry I subjected you to such **LAME **jokes.  I must have been asleep when I wrote them.  Secondly, I am please to announce the winner of the 'Nickname For Yami Bakura' contest.  Yami Bakura's new nickname is * drum roll *…Yaku!  Now then, let's get on with the chapter…_after_ the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Harbinger, Ktara, and Y. Ktara/Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

 * indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

"Seto, can I borrow some paper?"

  "Sure, kid, here you go."  It had been about a day since they had left Shadi's house, and since Yaku had announced his nickname, Yaku.  Surprisingly, he had been behaving himself, so the other yamis didn't have to be next to him at all times, although they did insist on keeping an eye on him, just in case.

"Gather 'round, everyone!"  Mokuba called out to the camp.  "I think that since we will be out in the wild for a while, that we should have set jobs, like cleaners, cooks, gatherers, camp setter uppers, and camp taker downers.  So, I've devised a system to where you draw out of a hat, your job.  The person that has the same job as you is your partner.  Oh, and one more thing.  **YOU CANNOT SWITCH YOUR PARTNER OR YOUR JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**   Bakura, since you're the only one of us that can cook, you're automatically one, so you don't have to draw a card."

The hat was passed around.  Bakura and Mokuba ended up cooks, Joey and Kaiba were the camp taker downers, Yaku and Shadi the camp setter uppers, Yugi and Ktara the cleaners, and Yata and Yami, the gatherers.  Mokuba's plan hadn't worked the way he had wanted it to.  Three of the five pairs absolutely hated their partners.  But, like Mokuba had sort of said earlier, they'd just have to deal with it.    

While Ktara and Yugi started cleaning the lunch site up, Joey and Kaiba were packing up.  Soon after that, they started off.  As they continued walking, the weather continued to get hotter.

an hour later

"Hey, where's Joey?"  Yugi looked back, seeing that his friend wasn't there.

"I don't know.  I guess we'll have to backtrack, and look for him," said Bakura.

about an hour later

"Ack!  Get me down from here!"  Joey called from a net in a tree.  
            "Joey, how'd you get up there?"

"I'm telling ya, Yug', this place is cursed!  One minute, I was on the ground, the next, I was in this tree!"

"Take it easy, Joey.  You were just unfortunate enough to walk into a bear trap.  And by the looks of it, no one has come to check on it in years.  Look at those holes!"  Ktara said, trying to calm Joey down.

"Bears?  There are **_bears_** in this place?!"  Kaiba asked, freaking out.

"I doubt it, Seto.  If the trap hadn't been sprung before Joey stepped into it, then there probably aren't any bears around here."  Mokuba's words soothed Kaiba somewhat, but not that much.

"We'd better get moving, if we're to get to a nice campsite by sun down."

"Let's go then."

three hours later

'How in the world did I get stuck with _him._  Eight other people, and I get stuck with Yami.  **_WHY ME????????_**  I hope he doesn't expect me to obey him.  No, sir, we're not in ancient Egypt anymore, and I'm no  longer obeying him!  So taking that, you royal pain in the (seat of your pants)!  Ha!'

'Why does she hate me so?  What did I do?  I'll try to correct it, if she'd just tell me.  But I'm not going to ask her a thing, while she has that look on her face!  That would be just like committing suicide!'

"Why, might I ask, are you following me, Yami?"

"Just in case you need help."

"I don't need any help!"

{Tell it to the judge.}

[What do you want?!]

{Watch your blood pressure.}

[Don't tell me what to do.  Now, what do you want?!]

{I just wanted to know why you were getting angry.}

[Who says I'm angry?!]

{Yata, I can feel your temper rising.  Don't lie to me.  Now, why are you angry?}

[If you must know, I'm being followed by a very dumb animal.]

{I take it you're referring to Yami.  What do you have against the poor guy?}

[**POOR!!!!  YOU CALL THAT JERK POOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**]

{I'm just going to leave you alone now.  Hopefully your temper will have frozen over by the time you get back to camp.}  With that, their connection was broken, and Yata felt cornered, even though Yami was leaving her alone.

"Um…Yata?"

"What is it?!"

"What is it that you have against me?  What have I done to anger you?"

"What have you done?!  I can't even begin to describe the things you have done!!"

"Well, was it something I did in this life?"

"No."

"Then, it must have been something I did in my past life.  I know I was the Pharaoh, but I can't seem to remember you."

"I'll give you a hint.  You just said a word in your last sentence, after the 'but' that I would use at my job."

'I…no.  Can't…no.  Seem….'

"Seem?"

"You got it."

"Seem, seam.  Seam!  You were a seamstress!"

"Well, someone finally caught on!"  But Yata hadn't caught on soon enough to see that she was going to walk into a tree.  A tree with a beehive, filled with a bunch of honey.  The hive fell, right between Yata and Yami.  Yata jumped to her side, crushing to hive between them.  Both were  covered in honey and honeycomb.  The bees had abandoned ship, but now started stinging the two.  Quickly they ran and jumped into an ice-cold stream, which hardened the honey.  As they climbed out of the stream, they fell back in as Yami tried to go one way, and Yata another.

"Great, just great!  I'm stuck to the stuck-up Pharaoh!"

"I am not stuck-up!"

"Look, let's just get the wood and go back to camp."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Back at camp, things were going better than in the woods.  They hotdogs were coming along nicely.  The tents were all set up; a fire started, water for the night collected, the camping area cleaned out so nothing dangerous was in the way (e.g.:  poison ivy, rusty nails broken bottles).  All that was missing was the firewood.

"They should have been back by now.  What's taking them?"

"We'll check in out, Bakura!"  Yugi and Ktara called, in unison.

{Yata?}

/Yami?/

[What?]

//Hmm?//

{/What's taking so long?/}

[//We were attacked by bees.//]

{/Will you be back soon?/}

[//Let's just say that we can see the camp.//]

{/Okay!/}

"They're almost back."

"What took them so long?" Kaiba questioned.  This time Yugi answered.

"They were attacked by bees."

"And apparently that's not all," Yaku observed, as the two walked into camp, wet, walking right next to each other, which was apparently too close for comfort.  "What happened to you two?"

"Don't a-owww!!!!!"  Yami had started walking to his left, while she had started walking to her right (a/n:  Yami was stuck to Yata's left side, and Yata was stuck to Yami's right side).  "I thought you said I could lead!"

"Well, sorry that I wanted to set my load of wood by the fire!"  

"Tell me what you're going to do before you do it, then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

/What's the matter Yami?/

//You know how I said we were attacked by bees?//

/Yes./

//Well they had a very good reason.//

[He allowed me to walk into the tree.  A beehive fell between us….]

//…and she jumped to the side to avoid some falling branches, crushing the beehive.//

[The bees then attacked us, driving us into the stream…]

//…where the honey hardened…//

[…sticking us together!  Man, and I thought it was bad being stuck **_with_** him!  It's ten times as bad being stuck **_to_** him.]  The two yamis walked over to the campfire and sat down.

"What is up with them?  Did they resolve their differences?"

"No, Joey, they're really stuck together."

"Yugi, please tell me you're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm not.  The bees attacked them because they had crushed their hive, which had fallen between them.  When Yami and Yata had jumped in the stream to avoid them, the honey hardened to them.  And, because it's those two, I doubt they'll be getting unstuck any time soon.  Which could be good, could be bad."

{Well, Yata, how are you going to deal with this one?}

[Well, changing would just be a waste of time.  The honey seeped through our clothing.  I have no clue how I'm going to deal with this.]

{**_THAT'S_** a first!}

[Oh, shut your mouth!]

after supper

"This is going to be a trip.  How are we going to sleep?"

"Remember, you two, you are banned from going into your soul rooms."  The yamis pouted at Ktara's words.

"Alright, here's the deal,"  Bakura spoke up.  There are three tents.  We can work it around so there are four in  two tents, and you two can have the last tent, so you won't wake anyone up with your cries of pain."

"Oh, right, you're leaving me alone with _him_?!"

"Yup."

"Grr.  Ra, why me?  What did I do to offend you?"

that night

"Okay, I can put up a wall so that you stay on your side of the tent, and I stay on my side of the tent."

"Fine with me."  Yata muttered an ancient spell, a grayish wall popped up between them.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to put a sleeping spell on myself."  Again, she muttered an ancient spell, making her fall fast asleep.  Unfortunately for her, the sleeping spell took up so much of her energy, that she had none left to hold up the wall, causing it to disappear all together.  Yami reached over (with his free hand) and stroked her cheek.

"I know I wasn't the nicest pharaoh ever, but I've changed.  Everyone else has given me a second chance, so why won't you?  What did I do?  If you haven't noticed, I don't have many memories of what I did in the past.  Please tell me."  Before he himself fell to sleep, he kissed her cheek.  "Good night."

Yata/Yami's dream

"NOW WHAT DOES HE WANT!!!!!!!!!!"  Yata yelled.  

"Calm down, calm down.  I'm sure he just wants to comment you on your excellent sewing.  Remember, yours is the finest in Egypt."

"Dear, sweet Sanura.  You think too positively for your own good.  Pharaoh never calls anyone forth to compliment them.  He only calls you forth to degrade you.  And I have to put up with it!  No, it's not because I think I'm better than everyone else and shouldn't have to put up with it, I have to put up with it to keep my job.  You are lucky, Sanura.  You only have ten mouths to feed, three bodies to clothe.  And you have your husband's help at that.  I have to take care of twenty-five, not including myself!  And there is only me to do so, for they are all too young to work!  Pharaoh cares for no one but himself, or he'd be giving some of his food to the less fortunate!  The Nightman, now **_he's_**  guy I could go for."

"Who?"

"Oh, he is such a caring man!  Every morning, really early, he comes by our house, and drops off a bundle of food.  Oh, I wish I knew who he really was!  You see, he's dressed in a cloak, and I can't see his face.  * sigh *"

"How do you even know it's a man, if he's in a cloak?"

"The way he walks of course!  Men walk like men, women walk like women!"

"You'd better go see what Pharaoh wants before he blows  his top!"

"Oh, gee, thanks for bursting my bubble!  I almost forgot about that wretched Pharaoh."

IN THE PHARAOH'S ROOM 

* Yami is seen on his throne *

"You called for me, Pharaoh?"

"I've been noticing that your work has been deproving."

"I am sorry, Pharaoh.  I will work twice as hard to make up for the terrible quality of my works, Pharaoh."

'Oh, Ra, help me speak my piece.'

"Yata, you are the best seamstress in the land, and one of the prettiest women, at that.  I…."

'I can't do it.  Wait, what am I afraid of? I am Pharaoh!  Pharaoh fears nothing…nothing but rejection.'

"Pharaoh, are you all right?"

"I'm just fine.  I…I…."

"You what, Pharaoh?"

"I would like you to become my queen!"  Silence.  The face of the seamstress was full of surprise, and anger.

"What?  You what me to become your queen?!"  

'Oh, no.  Here comes the big rejection.'

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!  I've never met anyone more arrogant, pig-headed, mean, selfish, or self-centered!  You care for no one but yourself!  I know I'm probably going to loose my job for this, but I don't care anymore!  I'd rather be around victims of the plague than you, anyhow!"  With that, Yata stormed out of the palace.

the next morning

* A man in a cloak is seen dropping off a bundle on the doorstep of a house.  Right as he turns to leave, the door quietly opens. *

"Please wait!"  Yata quietly called out to the cloaked figure.  * the cloaked figure stops in his tracks and turns around, as Yata runs up to him *  "I'd like to say thank you…for everything.  Without you, all of my little brothers and sisters would have starved to death.  You're a real lifesaver.  You really care.  Thank you."  * the figure nods and turns to go, right as a cat rushes in front of his path.  The figure falls over the cat.  The cat remains unharmed, but a long gash is seen on the figure's left arm *  "Oh, my gosh, are you okay?"  * spots gash on his arm *  "Come into my house, I'll patch you up.  And  I won't take no for an answer."  

IN THE HOUSE 

"Don't worry.  I won't take your hood off.  I can understand if you want to keep your identity a secret.  Pharaoh would probably have you beheaded if he knew what you're doing."  The gash, which was very deep and very dirty, went from the tip of his middle finger, to his shoulder.  The sleeve was torn off so she could work.  Yata hummed as she cleansed the wound, and then tightly bound it up in a special fabric the color of the Pharaoh's eyes, she had sworn to do something good with.  Only she knew how to get this special, beautiful color.  "There you go.  Now you're all bandaged up.  Just keep it on tightly, and the wound  won't get infected."  

"How do you know how to treat wounds?"  he said in a raspy voice.

"My mother was a medicine woman.  She taught me remedies, cures, things like that.  And my father was a magician.  But they were beheaded.  By that Pharaoh.  He accused them of dark magic, and  plotting against him.  But I know for a fact that they didn't.  For some odd reason, they loved the Pharaoh, worshiped the ground he walked on, the very clothes he wore. That's why they pushed me towards being a seamstress.  Oh, well.  There's no turning back now.  But I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around here.  I'll let you go.  Just remember to keep the cloth wrapped tightly, and to not get it wet."

a little later that morning

A bunch of men bust the door down.  "Pharaoh wishes to see you," was all they said, before dragging Yata to the palace.

"You didn't come to work today."

"I beg your forgiveness, Pharaoh.  I thought that after my outburst yesterday I was sure to be fired."

"You may have spoken out of line, Seamstress, but you are still the best in Egypt, and I dare  not loose you."  Yata looked up, not into the pharaoh's eyes, but at his hands.  His right was finely washed, and on it he wore golden rings and bangles.  His left hand though, had no gold or gems on in, and it looked much dirtier than the other.  From his middle finger to his shoulder was a cloth…that matched his eyes…perfectly.  She looked up into the Pharaoh's eyes, as a look of horror passed over her face.

END OF DREAM 

Yami jerked out of sleep.  Was that his dream…or hers?  And was it just a dream…or a memory?  All he knew was the look of the sleeping girl was the same as the look he had seen on the seamstress before he woke up.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE!**

fairysphinx:  Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would to write about Yami and Yata, so I'll have to cover the rest of what was to be covered in this chapter in a different chapter.  Oh, well.  Sorry if this chapter just kind of rambled on.  Anyhow, please review, telling me what you think.  Thanks! 

Joey:  I hate bear traps!  You are so incredibly mean!  I ought to punch you!

fairysphinx: I wouldn't suggest doing that.

Joey:  And why not?!

fairysphinx:  Oh, I don't know, maybe this!

* Joey is next seen on all fours, with a collar and leash on.   He also has a newspaper in his mouth *

Joey:  Me and my big mouth!

fairysphinx:  Told you so!  Now, say it.

Joey:  No!

fairysphinx:  Are you asking for a tail and fur?

Joey:  Alright, alright, keep your shirt on!

fairysphinx:  I was planning to.

Joey:  Eh hem.  Please review!  Happy now?

fairysphinx: Not quite.  Where's Yami?

Joey:  Here he is!

fairysphinx:  Yay!  Yami!!!!  * glomps Yami *

Joey:  _Now_ are you happy?

fairysphinx:  ^_^Yup.  * snaps and Joey is standing on his feet.  The leash, collar and newspaper have disappeared *

Joey:  Yes!  I'm free!  See ya!

Yami:  v_v  And I thought he was my friend.  Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Bye, everyone!!!!  


	10. Just Plain Unlucky!

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Ten:**

**Just Plain Unlucky!**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Well, that was a nice chapter.  I personally liked it.  Of course, the authoress is supposed to like the fics she writes.  Oh, well.  Hope you weren't too disappointed with the last chapter.  Sorry if it was bad.  A question was brought up by Angel of Truth & Light about if Yata worked for Yami/the Pharaoh back in ancient Egypt, wouldn't she recognize his voice?  Well, if they hadn't been separated for so long, I think she might of.  But they had been separated for a millennia, so my guesses are that she wouldn't, though when she heard him, it might have triggered some emotions, like that of anger, annoyance, or fear.   Now, on with the show!  Chapter ten, coming at ya!  Er…after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Shadi looked over his shoulder to see the tomb robber fall backward as he tried to slip the hole over the stake, as he set up a tent.  The ground was slippery from the downpour they had just had, where they had to hide in a cave to stay dry.  Seto Kaiba nearly had a nervous breakdown, thinking there was a bear lurking in the shadows.  It didn't help that Yaku started telling ghost stories.  Ghost stories about bears.  Attacking people taking shelter from the rain in his cave.  Attacking when they least suspected it.  Kaiba had nearly killed Yaku when he jumped out from behind a rock when he had started to doze.  And, if Mokuba hadn't of 'accidentally' slipped, Kaiba would probably still be chasing Yaku.

Shadi, not paying attention, let the wind uproot most of the stakes on the tent he was working on before he realized what was happening.  

"Need some help?"  Yaku shouted above the wind.

"I do not need _your_ help, Tomb Robber."

"Hey, I was just asking.  You didn't have to get so hostile.  But I'd suggest getting those sides latched down, before the whole tent blows away.  Then we'd really be in a mess.  Five people per tent.  That doesn't sound too friendly to me, especially since it keeps getting hotter."  Shadi looked at the tent.  Then he looked at Yaku.

"Fine, Tomb Robber.  I shall allow you to help.  But that's only because I do not wish less privacy than I already have."  Together, they were able to weight the tent down.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mokuba?"  Kaiba asked, inside a tent.

"Nope."  Everyone answered him the same way.

"* sigh *Well, it's a good thing I put locators on all of his things."  Kaiba took out a weird looking device that looked similar to a compass.  He pressed the red button, typed in some numbers, and then pressed the green button.  A frown pressed itself onto his lips.  "Mokuba isn't very near, but at least he's staying still…pretty much.  I'm going to go look for him.  Don't try to talk me out of it, and don't hold supper for me."

(The way the gadget works, is the middle point is where the compass is.  The needle points to where the signal is coming from, and the red dots show where the signal is from the compass, and how far it is from it.  Now, Mokuba is about a half-mile away.)

"How in the world did I get lost?  Now I see why Seto didn't want to take me on this trip.  He knew something like this would happen.  And he was right.  Well, at least I remember being told to stay put when I get lost.  Hey, I bet Seto probably has some sort of devise that will find me!  I'm sure of it!"  * a bush rustles near him *  "Seto?"  * a bear cub walks out from the bush *  "Aw, how cute!  I'll call you Beeclaw (I know, I know!  Lame name, major!).  Can I pet you?"  *Mokuba reaches over and pets the bear *  "Wait.  You're a cub.  A bear cub.  * gulp *  And the mommy bear usually doesn't leave her children alone for long.  Uh oh!"  * mother bear looms over Mokuba, very angrily, I might add *.

Kaiba rounded the bend to a giant bear standing over Mokuba.  * gulp *  'I'm afraid of bears.  I'm afraid of bears.  But Mokuba's in trouble!  I need to save him!  But how?  * light bulb flickers on above Kaiba's head *.'  Just about as the bear was about to attack, something hit her in the shoulder.  A bee hive.  With a lot of angry bees in it.  The bees started stinging the bear, allowing Kaiba time to pick up his brother and RUN!  

"Seto!  You saved me…again.  Thank you, Seto!"

"Anything for my little brother."

"Then can I buy Disney Land?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Back at the camp, dinner wasn't being held…not in the least.  Everyone kept dropping their food, whether it was because their hands were being jerked by someone else (Yami and Yata), or their hands were too numb to hold it (Shadi and Yaku), or because their fingers were still too raw from scraping them on a rock in the cave (Yugi and Bakura and Ktara), no one could hold onto their food.  Which might have been a good thing, for it was still raw.  The fire kept going out on them.  About an hour after everyone had given up trying to eat, Kaiba and Mokuba came back to the camp, out of breathe, and welcoming the hot, humid, stuffy tent.  It was better than freezing to death.  

The nights seemed to be getting colder, as the days got hotter.  The only explanation anyone could come up for this was that they were approaching a desert.   That didn't cheer the group up very much.

Yami and Yata were still stuck together, which they were growing accustomed to, though neither of them liked the idea much.  Mokuba broke out with poison ivy.  Kaiba was getting a series of very bad migraines.  Joey twisted his ankle trying to climb a steep rock.  Yaku was annoying Shadi.  Ktara went blind for a week after Joey threw sand in her eyes.  Bakura accidentally set Yugi on fire.  To get revenge, Yugi dyed Bakura's hair a bright pink.  Yaku was then trapped in a series of holes that were dug by some clown (no, really, they were dug by a circus clown), and then he never came back to check on them.  In all, these were dark times for the little group (I kinda got that line from The Sword In the Stone, which I do not own).  When things looked like they couldn't get any worse, they did.  About three days after the bear incident, the group reached the desert.  After walking about a day, a sandstorm hit, splitting the group up.  Shadi with Yaku, Joey with Kaiba, Mokuba with Bakura, Yugi with Ktara, and Yami with Yata.

'This is great.  This is just great.  We're lost in a desert!  I'm getting used to being stuck to Mr. Pharaoh over there, but I don't think I can ever get used to BEING LOST IN A HOT DESERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

{Why do you always think so negatively, Yata?}

[Why do you always butt in when I'm trying to think?]

{Hey, I just wanted to see where you are.  I mean, it might be easier to survive if we're together.}

[Oh, fine, I'll talk it over with Yami…when he wakes up.]

{  * falls down anime style *  }

"Hey, Yugi, time to wake up.  Come on.  It's not a good time to sleep on the job, especially when there's A SNAKE BY MY FOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Yugi finally woke up when Ktara screamed.  

"Wha…what's the matter?"

"Big-huge-snake-by-my-foot!"

"Oh, geez!  That is a huge snake!  Okay, stay calm.  Just stay perfectly still until it goes away."

"When will that be?"

"I have no clue."

"Get off of me, Tomb Robber!"

"Fine, gosh, you don't have to yell.  I'm right here.  And there is a giant, ugly lizard on a rock, looking at us like we're a main course.  Okay, that's bad, but not as bad as being in a locked tomb with some dead guy, and all of his rotting henchmen."

"…….?"

"You could at least say something, Shadi."

"I ath a cathcus neethle thtuck im my thonge."

"What?  Oh, you have a cactus needle stuck in your tongue.  That has got to hurt!"

"Bakura?  Bakura?"

"Huh, what?"

"Over here!  I'm stuck on the tall cactus with the woodpecker on it!  Which has stopped pecking the cactus and is now pecking me!  OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"  * Bakura lifts Mokuba off of the cactus *  There you go.  Now, let's see.  There are two signals we can follow to find the others.  One points to our left, and the other points behind us.  Which one should we follow?"

"The one to…* a viper stations itself to their left * the back of us."

"Good choice."

"Stop chasing the roadrunner.  Stop sniffing the cactus.  Stop growling at the gila monster.  Joey, you're acting just like a dog."

"I resemble that!"

"I know you do."

"I _meant_ I resent that!"

"Okay, that's better, you lil chuwawa, you."

"Why I oughta…."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I'm your only way out of this desert."

"…….?"

"I have another Millennium item locator.  And if you don't behave, I'm going to tie you to a cactus and leave you!"

"Yes, Master Kaiba."  

'I am going to love this.'

"Oh, come on, Yami, get up!  I want to stand and stretch my legs!  Okay, fine, be that way!  I'll shock you awake!"  *Yata mutters an ancient curse that zaps Yami *

"Who turned on the…oh, it's you."

"About time you woke up!  I was about getting ready to paint your nails pink."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oops, too late!  I already did!"  * Yami looks down at his yin-yang pink and purple nails *

"You're evil!"

"Hey, it got you to stay awake, didn't it?"

"Grr."

"Oh, We're supposed to go find, Yugi and Ktara."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we've got to grab breakfast and go…fast.  It feels like they're in trouble."

"Why isn't it going away?  I'm getting really wobbly.  I don't think I can stay still much longer."

"Did  the Little Engine Who Could, say that he couldn't make it up the hill?  No, he said, 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!'  So just think that."

"Well, it's worth a try.  At the moment, I'd try anything."

"Um, aibou?  Why are you sitting so still?"

"Yami?  How'd you find us?"

"I followed my nose.  Not many things smell like drier sheets out here.  Anyway, are you going to answer my question?"

"There is a snake that won't go away."

"Um, guys, that is not a poisonous snake."

"It isn't?" both Ktara and Yugi shouted.

"No.  * Yata picks the snake up *  It's probably one of the least deadly snakes.  Though the skin of this particular specimen can be used as a wrapping for a poisonous snake bite.  It kind of absorbs the poison."

"You mean to tell me that we stayed here all day in the hot sun, which gave me sun burn, for nothing?"  a very red Ktara asked.

"I guess you could say that.  Oh, do any of you mind if I keep him?"

"Alright, but if I wake up as his midnight snack, he's finished!"  Yami, apparently, hated snakes as much as Yata loved them.

"Okay, fine.  This type doesn't eat humans, though.  It eats birds, lizards, insects, and eggs.  Plus, he's already eaten today."

"Hey, Kaiba, slow down!"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can!"

"No, he can't!"

"Don't make a mockery of me, Joey."

"I didn't!"

"Then who did?"

"I did!"

"Yaku?"

"The one and almost only!  Hey, you think you could help us out?  Neither Shadi nor I have a way of finding the others."

"Sure, Kaiba has one!  You can come with us!"

* Kaiba growls *

"Hey, Bakura!  Look up ahead!  It's a house!  And it has lights on!  Wahoo!  We're saved…I think."

"Calm down, Mokuba.  Let's not get too excited."

"Sorry, Bakura."

"Hey, isn't that a light?"

"Yup.  Looks like that has four Millennium items.  It must be Bakura there, then."  (a/n:  When Yugi/Yami defeated Pegasus, Bakura took his Millennium Eye)

"Well, what are we waiting for?  Let's go!"

"I would have thought the Tomb Robber would have been more serious, not giddy.  Oh, well."

!!Hey, Bakura?!!

!You will never guess what, Yaku!  The other two Millennium items are here, and the really pretty girl who has the Millennium Tauk knew we were coming.!

!!I Should have thought she would, then, owning the Millennium Tauk.  It gives the wearer the ability to see the future.!!

!Oh.  Anyhow, you have got to get over here!  It is so cool.!

!!Almost there, almost there.!!

!Okay.!

"Just follow the map and we'll be fine.  I mean the locator.  * sigh *.  This heat is getting to my head."

//Don't sweat it, aibou.  At least you're not stuck to Yata.  She can be down right mean!//

/Um, did you paint your nails, or did she?/

//She did.//

/Oh, and if you hate the girl so much, why do you talk about her all the time?  I mean, you even talk about her in your sleep!/

//* blushes *  I do not!  And who says I hate her?//

/You.  But I guess you do like her, because you always use double negatives whenever you say you hate her!/

//I  do not!//

/Do, too!  Yami and Yata, sitting in a tree!  K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  First, comes love!  Then, comes marriage!  Then comes Yata with a baby carriage!/

//Yugi?//

/Yes?/

//Run.//

/Uh oh./

**End of Chapter Ten!**

fairysphinx:  That's the end of chapter ten.  Heh heh.  Sorry to Yugi fans.  I couldn't resist putting that in.  Now, if you read between the lines in each chapter, you'll see one of the things that is to come next, though you probably already have figured it out.  * sigh *  Oh, well.  I can't wait to start writing the next chapter, although I think I'll wait 'til tonight to start on it.  But, I hope you liked this chapter.

Joey (sorry to Joey, fans, but I find it's easiest to torture Joey):  I ain't sayin' it.

fairysphinx:  Joey, I'm in a bad mood.  Do you really want to push me?

Joey:  I ain't sayin' it!

fairysphinx:  Well, he asked for it.  **_KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**   Get out here!  I got you a new puppy dog!

Joey:  Where?

fairysphinx:  Look in the mirror.

Joey (dressed in a fuzzy puppy suit):  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Here you go Kaiba.  * hands Joey to Kaiba *.

Joey:  Alright, alright!  I'll say it!  Please review this lovely fic before fairysphinx has time to ruin my manliness! 

fairysphinx:  Good.  Now, bring Kaiba over here, and you'll be free to go.

Joey:  Okay!  * drags Kaiba over to fairysphinx * * fairysphinx glomps Kaiba *.

fairysphinx:  * snaps and the fuzzy puppy suit is gone *  Kaiba!!!!!!!  You're free to go, Joey.  

Joey:  Yay! ^__________________________________________^

Kaiba:  Why me?  v_v  

    
                     


	11. The House of Ishtar

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The House of Ishtar**

By: fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  I have **GOT **to start reading over my chapters before posting them.  Last chapter's end of chapter torture idea was given to me by Angel of Truth & Light, and I am really sorry that I didn't post that last chapter.  Anyhow, as you probably guessed from the title, we're going to meet Isis and Malik.  I just hope they aren't still sore with me.  Oh, well.  And since it was a very close race in the nicknames for Y. Bakura, I thought you might like it if the name Yaro was used as a nickname , so I decided to call Y. Malik, Yaro.  I hope that's okay with you! Also, I got a review from Zephyr, Brimstone, and Sulfur saying that my fic was a bit confusing.  If you could tell my where it was confusing, I might be able to explain it to you, so it isn't confusing.  But, on with the chapter…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/ Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

"Almost there.  Just a little further!" Yugi kept muttering to himself, trying to keep his and everyone else's hopes up.  And so far, it hadn't been working.  But this time, Yugi was correct in saying that they were almost there.  They were, however close they were, walking into a trap…set by none other than Y. Malik/Yaro himself.  

"999,999,999,999,999 bottles of Egyptian beer on the wall, 999,999,999,999,999 bottles of Egyptian beer!  Put a bottle back onto the wall, and you have1,000,000,000,000,000 bottles of Egyptian beer on the wall!"

"And they think _we're_ loosing it!"  Ktara whispered to Yugi, after hearing a section of the yamis' song.  About at that moment, roots sprang out of the hot sand, and hooked around them, and then pulled them down into the sand.  The four landed in a basement-like room, where stood Yaro.  

"Good day to you all.  It's so nice of you to _drop_ in!"  His tone was cool, on the verge of icy.

"What do you want, Yaro?" Ktara groaned.  She had been at the very bottom of the pile.  

{Yata, you need to stop eating the bonbons!}

[Hey!  I take that as an insult!]

{Good!  I was meaning it as one!}

"How did you know my name, pray tell?!"

"It's right there in your mind, just like where we are, what you want,  Malik's sister's name, how we got here, what time it is, what you intend to do to us, and why you brought us here.  Oh, and what you did to Malik."  Yaro's mouth dropped open.

'There's no way that she could have known that.  Hmm.  Maybe…nah, she couldn't be a fortuneteller.  She doesn't even have a Millennium item.'

"Who says I'm not a fortune teller?  I'm not at all a fortuneteller like Isis, but you never know,  now do you?"

'She read my thoughts?!  Okay, let's just keep calm and together.  Ah, I know!'

"You have a machine that tells you what I'm thinking, or what's in my mind!"  * everyone but Yaro sweatdrops *

"_Right._  Now, what you're planning to do, trust me, it won't work.  We are immune to it."

"No one is immune to it!  So, that proves that you are lying!"

"Oh, a card doesn't lie!" Ktara answered, her voice growing cold, and her eyes narrowing to little slits.  She was getting very annoyed, and an annoyed Ktara is something you never want to see.  Which is why the rest of the little group backed away from her.

"What do you mean, 'a card doesn't lie'?  You're not a card!"

"Are you sure about that?!"

"Yes, very!"

"Well, well, well! For a yami, you sure aren't very smart!  I'd advise you to think over your options very carefully…you might end up choosing the wrong one."  Yup.  Yaro had done it.  He had awoken the evil side of Ktara (a/n:  you'll learn more about this later in the chapter), something that you never, and I mean **NEVER** want to do.  

"You're duelists, right?"

"Yes," Yami answered blandly.

"Then I challenge you to a duel!"  He was pointing right at Yugi.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable.  I did the best I could to tidy up before you came."  Isis seemed to be a very sweet woman.

"Just a question," Joey started, "but how did you know we were coming?"

"That is rather a secret."

"You don't have to worry about us.  We know of the Millennium items.  That's what brings us out here in the first place.  And since you know were coming, I say you hold in your possession the Millennium Tauk (spell check?)."  Yaku was a definite expert of the Millennium items.

"How do you know?"

"Well, my yami and I have the Millennium Eye and the Millennium Ring.  Our friend, Yugi, has the Millennium Puzzle, and Shadi has the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Ankh."

"Well, that is quite a collection.  Why do you wish the Millennium items?"

"We would tell you, but it's not our piece to tell.  It's Ktara and Yata's, but they aren't here yet."

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What was that?"  Joey asked, leaping out of his seat.

"That explosion came from my brother's room in the basement!  What has he done now?!"  Isis, followed by the guests, marched down to the basement, where they saw a duel monsters game being played on a holograph machine…or, was being played.  On one side was Yugi, looking scared to death, lifepoints at one hundred (100), and on the other side was someone that they didn't know (Yaro), lifepoints at zero (0).  The arena was filled with smoke, and the duelists and the room looked like they had suffered some sort of explosion.

"Malik, what in the world is going on down here?!"

"A d-d-duel-l-l-l?"

"I can see that, but what happened?"

"That card!  That card!"

"What card?  You're making no sense, Malik!"

"His card!  It's evil!  Keep that Harbinger far from me!"

"Weird,"  Bakura said.  "He stated that Harbinger is evil.  But Yata is over there, with Yami, hiding behind the couch, and Ktara is the good half."

!!Not quite!!!  The smoke had cleared, showing Ktara with a red aura around her, and she wore a very evil grin.

"What card is that?!" Isis shrieked, in surprise.  

"I think that used to be Ktara," Joey said, simply.  Kaiba ended up whacking him on the head.  

"Yata, what's wrong with her?"  Yami asked.

"It's not her that's doing this.  It's another being that lives inside her.   Believe you me, this thing is not somebody you'd want to invite to a birthday party."

"If it's not Ktara, then what is it?"

"He lives in her body.  The thing used to come out a lot.  Back then, it had control over her, kind of like Yaku used to have control over Bakura.  Yaro must have pushed her far enough.  You see, after I came around, he got very frightened, and started only to come out when she got really annoyed, or mad.  He wreaks all kinds of havoc, and is very, very hard to stop, although there is one way that I know of."

"Then perform it, already!  I don't think this gives a good impression on the hosts with the Millennium items!"

"It'll take a while to prepare, and I need something of high voltage to speed the process up."

"There's an electrical outlet over there!"  Isis pointed to a place that had many cords hooked into it.

"Thanks.  All I need for the rest of you to do is to make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

about ten minutes later

"I don't think we can hold the door shut much longer!"  Yaku stated the obvious.  They had managed to shut the possessed Ktara in a closet, using Joey as bait.

"You don't have to.  It's complete.  Now, as soon as you let the door go, hide!  I want no chance of anyone being attacked besides me, and of course Yami, who can't go anywhere, anyway.  And are the water buckets fastened so the water will fall on her when she comes out?"

"Yes."  Isis was one of the more calm on the matter.  Then, they scattered, as the door burst open, and the water drenched Ktara, which only made her madder.

"Hey, you want to attack something?  How about attacking me?"  Yata knew this would put the focus on her.  Exactly what she wanted to happen.  As Ktara came after her, Yata socked her in the stomach.  The blow didn't have any effect, but what came with the blow did.  An electrical current quickly flowed through her body.  Screams came out of her mouth, but they weren't hers.  They were higher pitched, and screechier than Ktara's.  The electricity had no effect on her body.  After a while, the screams died down, and the electricity vanished.  Now, there was just Ktara, unconscious on the floor.

"What _was_ that?"  was the question on everyone's minds and tongues.  They all turned to Yata for the answer.

"I'm not really sure, although I have a guess.  I think there is a demon, taking refuge inside of my other half's body.  It hasn't been awoken for a long time, and there is nothing in my or Ktara's power to get rid of it.  He is very evil, and very powerful, and rarely ever dares to poke his head out anymore.  But once in a while, he does.  And I've found that only electricity will stop him, or at least put him back to sleep.  Now, when Ktara wakes up, ask no questions of this, and act normal around her.  Don't act like anything's changed.  If she found out that she nearly destroyed her friends, she'd commit suicide  for sure."

"Why would she do that?"

"Ktara acts like a motherly figure, as most of you know.  And she'd rather die than put anyone she cares about in danger.  Even people she doesn't care about.  So, just pretend that this never happened.  I think it would be best.   * looks around the semi-destroyed room *  As for your room, I'll fix it the best I can, though I have to admit that Ktara is much better at fixing things."  With that, Yata placed her hands in front of her, palms away from her.  The destroyed room was suddenly repaired to almost the same state as before the duel, with only a few cracks to show that the room was once destroyed.  

"Whoa!"   Joey said.  "I didn't know you could do that!"

"You don't know a lot of things I can do.  Even I don't know all of the things I can do." 

{I blew it, didn't I?}

[What are  you talking about?]

{The Millennium item carriers.  They probably saw me when I was possessed by the demon, and thought I was going to use the item to take over the world, so now I'll never get a body!}

[How did you know?  That you were possessed by the demon?]

{I've grasped a better hold on myself, to where he doesn't control me completely.  I could have hurt someone.  I could have killed someone.  I shouldn't have gotten so upset with him!  Oh, I am so stupid.  And my stupidity could have cost someone their life.  Oh, I don't deserve to live!}

[Ktara, you are banned from using anything sharp, or anything that could kill you.  Now I guess you're going to be depressed.  How long will it last?]

{Maybe a week.}

[Hopefully that week will go fast.  And could you get a hold of Malik for me?  I don't want to talk to his yami about it.  That guy's a big jerk.}

[Already done!]

{I should have known.  And I'm guessing that Yaro is locked in a closet?}

[Yup.  I've already told them about our situation, and they agreed to it.  Both Isis and Malik.]

{Thanks, Yata.  For everything.}

[You'd better get to sleep.  We have a long walk tomorrow, and you'll need every bit of strength you can get.]

{Where is it that we have to go, again?}

[To the Gate of Shadows.]

{Where's that?}

[At the top of Mount Everest.]

{That's bad.}

[And then that leads to the Circle of  Appurtenance, where we can get our body.  But we have to pass through the Shadow Realm to get there.  We walk along a bridge.  If you fall off of it, you will be stuck in the Shadow Realm forever.  So don't fall off.]

{I didn't plan to.  Oh, well.  Good night, Yata.}

[Good night.]

'I just wish we weren't going to the Circle of Appurtenance for nothing.'

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, what did you think of chapter eleven?

Ktara:  What do you me, we're going there for nothing?

fairysphinx:  Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing…that you need to know right now.

Ktara:  Ugh!  You are  impossible!

Joey:  Hey, people!  Review this fic, okay?  Now she can't zap me for not saying the line!  Wahoo!

fairysphinx:  Hey!  You said it before I told you to!  Now, you shall pay!  MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:  Oh, great.  * is turned into a puppy…  a chuwawa (spell check, please?) puppy *  Okay (yes he can still talk!), okay!  I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

fairysphinx:  Good!  Now say it!

Joey:  Please review this fic!

fairysphinx:  Good.  Now, before I turn you back, fetch me my Yami!  * Joey comes back dragging Yami by the coat into the room *.  Good, Joey!  * glomps Yami * *snaps and Joey is back to Joey *.  YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami:  v_v Help?  Please? 

  I          


	12. Through the Gate of Shadows

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Through the Gate of Shadows**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Chapter twelve is well on its way.  I've had a writer's block.  Oh, well.  On with the chapter…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates passage in time

"So, how are we going to get up Mount Everest…especially carrying Yaro?  He isn't light!"  Joey complained.  (a/n:  Yaro was being bad, so they tied him up, and Joey ended up carrying him)

"By helicopter.  How else?"    

"Um, how are we going to pay for it?"

"Heh, heh.  Did I forget to tell you?  I have Pegasus' credit card."

"So that way we can pay for the equipment and the ride?"

"What equipment would we need?"

"Wouldn't we need warmer clothes?"

"No.  Do you know how warm it is at the top of Mount Everest?  And why else do you think Mount Everest is so tall that no one can climb to the top of it?  To keep people away from the Gate of Shadows."  That actually made sense.  The Gate of Shadows led into the Shadow Realm.  A bridge suspended across it, to the  platform, which held the Circle of Appurtenance.  All of which can do very powerful things, and terrible things, too, if fallen into the wrong hands.  "Just remember, when you go through the Gate of Shadows, you will see things that will make you want to curl into a ball and cry.  Pay them no heed, though.  They are just images of fear.  They do not show the future, nor the past or present."  Yata had been up all night researching the Gate of Shadows, the Circle of Appurtenance, and the Shadow Realm.  She knew what to expect, and when.

"Um, what about the driver?  He/she/it is bound to see something when we go through the gate."   Yugi's concerns were normal.

"Not if the driver's possessed for the ride.  Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt him.  He will just automatically drive the helicopter, and when I take the spell off, he will just think he blacked out during the ride.  People do that all of the time."  Ktara's words didn't comfort the boy.

Just as Yami and Yata were getting used to being stuck together, they had found a guy who had a solution that dissolved honey.  The only bad part was it left a life long scar.  But they were still glad to be able to move freely again.  

A sound was heard.  It was the helicopter.  "Where to, little missy?"  Hillbillies (no offence)!  Eh hem.  Ktara stepped up to the driver, one hand behind her back.   

"We would like to go to the top of Mount Everest."

"Whoa, Lady, you're craz-."  But he didn't get to finish his sentence.  Ktara jabbed her index finger right between his eyes.  * driver's eyes go the way a possessed person's eyes do *.  "I will obey."

"Good boy!"  The flight took about two hours from their present location.  But when they got to the top of Mount Everest, nothing could be seen.  

"Hey, you didn't trick us into this, did you?"

"Of course not!  Don't you trust me, Joey?"

"Umm…."

"Fine, I'll **_PROVE_** myself to you!"  With that, Ktara jumped down from the helicopter onto the snow, which was warm, not cold.  She opened her arms, eagle style, before saying this incantation.  "Monstre mihi portam umbras!" (a/n:  Heh, heh.  That's Latin.  It means 'Show me the Gate of Shadows!')  And sure enough, there stood a gate.  And it was open.  "Come on, come on!  No time for dawdling."  The driver stayed in the helicopter, and the rest went into the gate.  As they passed, more than one person started crying.  It was worse than they ever could have imagined.  They saw their friends, family, being beat up, and killed.  The one they cared for most, turn on them.  The most trusted of their friends, betray them.  You read these words, and see pictures in your mind, but they weren't nearly as bad as what the Gate of Shadows showed them.  Non would be the same again.  But, all the same, they came to the end.  It was a very small platform, no bigger than twelve people could fit, if you squashed them in.  Connecting to the platform, was a very, very small bridge.  Barely big enough for one person to cross at a time.  And it could only support one body at a time (well two, in the exception of Mokuba and Yugi, no offence.  (Both:  Offence taken!!!!)  Eh hem.  **_Anyway_**, back to the story.)

"This," Yata explained, "is the Bridge of Sorrows.  Nothing to worry about here…with the exception of falling off.  If you do, you'll be lost forever in the Shadow Realm, and nothing can bring you back."

"So, is that the same rule for other ways to go into the Shadow Realm?"  Mokuba asked, a bit nervously.

"Oh, no.  Only if you fall off the bridge will this be true.  Thanks to a magician, who put the spell over it.  But it was for the best, I suppose."  One at a time, they crossed.  Many times, someone almost fell of.  So many times, in fact, that Yata and Ktara put up a side guard.  (Kaiba:  And you couldn't of put that up **_before_** I crossed?  fairysphinx:  Nope.)  In the end, they all safely, if not fully nerved, reached the platform, which had a water-like, multicolored ring in the very center (a/n:  This platform is ginormous (the word 'ginormous' is a cross spelling of 'gigantic' and 'enormous'), and also the shape of a circle).  There, they slept (in the real world, it would be about one in the morning).  Well, most of them.  * okay, we speed to a place, somewhat isolated from the others *  

"What's up, Yata?"  Ktara asked her yami, curiously, wondering why she had been called over here in the first place.

"We can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"The spell.  We can't do it."

"Why not?  I mean, we have all of the Millennium items, and the incantation."

"Ktara…."  Yata hesitated.  "I…I didn't tell you everything that we would need…to fulfill the spell."

"So, you lied to me?"

"I didn't think we would be able to do it!  I thought, maybe you'd forget about it, after you'd failed.  I mean, life as a card really isn't that bad."

"I don't want to spend my whole life aiding people in battle, Yata!  I want to be free to follow my dreams, and to be my own master!  Um, what was it that we need, anyhow?"

"Not just anyone can read the incantation.  It has to be someone that loves you.  Not the love felt between friends, but the other kind."

"Oh."  Both thought it was over.  

"Eh hem!"  Ktara and Yata jumped, as the sudden noise broke the silence.  Both looked over to see Yami.

"Yes?"  Ktara asked, with as much politeness as she could muster (a/n…again:  Ktara hates it when somebody scares her)

"Could I possibly steal away your yami for a while?"

"Yeah. Take all the time you need!"  Ktara was grinning from ear to ear.  She knew-well knew somewhat-what was coming next.  'She is so ignorant at times.  And I really hope she accepts.  I mean, she _has_ been softened a bit, now.'

Yami and Yata walked side by side in the darkness (a/n  * sigh * I'm really beginning to hate these, aren't you?:  The only light the platform emitted was from the  ring it the middle of it;  any other light was from flashlights, lanterns, etc.).  For a while, neither spoke a word.  But then….

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh.  It didn't _sound_ like nothing."

"**YOU WERE LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**"

"Hey, Ktara gave me full leave to!"

"**I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Why can't you perform the spell?"

"Because we don't have everything we need!"

"Uh huh.  And what would you be missing?"

"What is this?  Ask Yata a thousand questions?"

"Hey, it's just a question!"

"Er!  Fine!  The person reading the incantation has to love the person in middle of the circle."

"Where's the problem in that?"

"Dummy!  Not friendship love, love love!"

"Oh.  I still see no problem in that."

"What are you-mmmppphhhh!"  Yata would get no further on that sentence.  Yami chose this moment to lower his lips to hers, in a long, passionate kiss.

'Oh, Ra, why do I feel like a ragdoll kitten (a/n, yet again:  A ragdoll is a breed of cat, known mostly for its habit of going limp in a person's arms, when being held)?  My legs are like jelly, I feel like I have no backbone, and why am I not resisting?  You hate the Pharaoh, don't you remember, Yata?  Of course I remember!  It's just…oh, I don't know!  There's just something about him….  I'd probably collapse if he wasn't holding me.  **WHAT?!?!  HE'S HOLDING YOU?!?!?!  TELL HIM TO GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  **NO!!!!!  I REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!  WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  YOU REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YES, I REFUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, AND I, YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE, ARE JUST TOO THICK HEADED TO KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**'  The arguing in Yata's head abruptly stopped, as Yami pulled back.

"I…I guess that you were right," Yata, still shaken, said, grateful of his supportive arms still around her.  

"I usually am."

"You egotist!"  

"Hey!"

"But I still love you the same!  My Nightman!"  Yami smiled.  "Oh, no, wait!  What about Kt-."

"Shush, shush," Yami ordered, placing his right index finger over her lips.  "It's covered.  I know for a fact that Yugi (Yugi x Tea fans, please don't kill me!)  has a major crush on you latter.  Like I said, or rather asked, before, where's the problem in that?"

"Well, I can't find any!"  * as the scene fades out, the two are seen walking hand in hand back to the camp site *

the next morning…in the real world, that is

"Come on!  Up and at um!  The ring gets no brighter than this!  We must work quickly, before it fades again!"  A hyper Yata…something that you wish never to see!  She had a good sleep the night before, and, for the first time in ages (a/n, nothing happened between Yami and Yata, except a few kisses, at the most;  they both slept in their respective places, by their light), dreamless…which she wasn't so sure was good, now.  Most of them were about the old days…and they mostly included Yami (^_^ a/n:  at this very moment, it is 11:26, on June 14, 2002, and Yata isn't the only one that's hyper!)

"Not now, Mommy!  I have to see if Lassie lives!"  Joey murmured, before he was all the way awake, in which then he noticed everyone staring at him.  "Heh, heh.  Whoops."

"Come on, people!!!!!!!!!  Let's go, let's go!  Okay, Yugi, Yami, you two stand at the northernmost edge of the circle with the Millennium Puzzle.  Shadi, you stand at the westernmost edge with the Millennium Scale.  Bakura, at the southernmost edge with the Millennium Ring, and Malik and Yaro at the easternmost edge with the Millennium Rod.  Yaku, you are to be stationed half way between the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Rod with the Millennium Eye.  Do you see the point?"  Yaku nodded.  "Good.  Now, Isis, you stand on the mark in between the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Ring, with the Millennium Tauk.  Now, someone will have to stand with the Millennium Ankh, on the mark between the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod.  Kaiba?  How about you?"

"Me?"

"My suggestions are to accept.  She gets evil on sugar highs," Ktara said, appearing out of thin air.  "And she especially takes joy in bashing thing…namely people named Seto Kaiba."

"Okay!"

"Good boy!"

"Heh, heh!  Now look who's being treated like a dog!"*A chair flies at Joey*  "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yata, where's the book with the incantation?"

"Right here!"  * Yata takes out a HUGE book, and turns to page 109,445,546,562,545 *

"Oh, great.  I didn't think that it was going to be so big!  Oh, well.  Here's the incantation.  You two had better get into the middle, before we start."  Poor Yugi.  The book was almost as big as him.    As Ktara and Yata took their respected place in the middle of the circle, Yami and Yugi read the incantation.

"In the north, the Puzzle lies.

It's holder brave,

And kind, and wise.

In the west, the Scale's at home,

Holding the truth,

In feather form.

In the south, the Ring points far.

Finding items,

Exceeding par.

In the east, the Rod there stands.

To take command,

Over it's lands. 

To the northeast, is the Eye.

Loved by cheaters,

To win the prize.

The Ankh is Southeastern ways.

It reads your mind,

Your heart, it stays.

South west, the Tauk is at ease.

Future it is, 

Future it sees.

Last, but not least is the Key.

North west it's home,

For eternity.

Millennium Key, Puzzle,

Eye, Rod, Ring,

Millennium

Tauk, Scale, listen to me!

Open the door,

Past and present,

Bring forth life, to my one love.

Give forth the gift,

From high above.

Form one, the Ultimate Piece!

Open the door!

Then, be at peace!"

The Millennium items glowed, flew out of the hand that held them.  The Millennium Key, which was put there by Ktara right before the incantation began, was held by non, but was just resting on the mark on the floor.  A multicolor, watery door appeared above Ktara and Yata.  The items came together, in a very odd looking shape, which fit the door's lock perfectly.  The door opened, and the Millennium items fell back to the way they were before.  Except for the fact that they were brilliantly hot.   A light engulfed the whole realm in which they stood.  A blinding light, brighter than the sun.  When it cleared, Yata and Ktara were shimmering with sparkles, that didn't quickly die away.  

"Well, it's done.  Let's see if it worked."  At the cue, Joey slowly pulled the Harbinger card off of the holograph machine.  And neither disappeared.

"Well, that was odd.  I only thought that there were seven Millennium items."

"There are eight, Yugi.  The Key was a secret one.  Like its name says, it's a key.  Any it can open many things."

"Like Pegasus' special cookie jar, if I remember correctly!"  Yata gave a laugh.  She still remembered her light breaking into it every night.  Pegasus put a special lock on it, but that still wasn't enough for the power of the Millennium Key.

"Can we go back now?  This place is getting  creepy!" Mokuba said, speaking everyone's thought about the place.

"All right, let's go!"  Yata, surprisingly, said.

About three (not including Ktara and Yata) people were left, when the platform started to shake.

"What's that?"  Mokuba asked.

"I have no clue!"

{Liar!   What's wrong?}

[We might have upset the balance.  That spell was more along the lines for someone that was dead, although it can be used for this.]

{What happens when the balance is upset?}

[A monster comes to set the balance right…by killing those whom the spell was cast over.]

{Uh oh!  We'd better get Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami out of here before it comes.  Will it attack those who it isn't after?}

[I don't doubt it.]

{We'd better defiantly get the innocent bystanders out of the way!}

[Gottcha!]

"Okay, let's move a little faster…a lot faster!"  A hole had just been ripped in the air.  A big, black hole.  With a giant monster coming out of it!

"What _is_ that thing?"  Yugi asked.

"Crossing the bridge now, questions later!"  Yugi and Mokuba crossed at the same time.  Being as light as they were,  the bridge supported them both.  As Yami leapt onto the bridge (rather forced by Yata.  He had the 'ladies first' policy), he turned around and asked:

"What about you two?"

"Don't worry about us!  I don't want to see you hurt!  The monster is only after us!  But it will hurt others to get us!  So go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Remember that I'll always love you!"  The monster was upon them, now.  Yata put up a wall between them.  And that was that.  The monster sounded the sound of victory, before retreating back to the hole that he came from.  Yami, blinded by tears, slowly stumble back across the bridge, through the gate, and onto the top of Mount Everest.

"It's time to go," Yami said in a flat voice, trying not to let his emotions blind him like his tears did.

"What do you mean?  Yata and Ktara aren't here yet."

"You heard what I said.  Go."

/Aibou, what's wrong?  Why don't you want to wait for them?/

//They're not coming.//

/?????/

//They're dead!  Gone!  Forever!  And there's no coming back for them this time!  The spell can only be cast on the same person once!//

/I'm sorry./  Yugi left Yami to his misery, and broke the bad news to the rest of the group.  As they lifted off, in body, they may have been at high heights, but their spirits were lower than that of the dirt on the ground below them.

**END OF CHAPTER Twelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Heh, heh.  I think I'll wait a while before posting chapter thirteen.  I know, I know, I'm evil!  I'm sorry, but cliffhangers are fun…well to the author, at least.  Oh, well.  I'm pondering whether to do a sequel or not.  What do you, the readers think?  

Tea:  I personally think you shouldn't do any more!  It's stupid!

fairysphinx:  You only think that because one, you don't have a large part in it, and two, you don't get Yugi.  All of which, you know, won't change in the sequel.  

Tea:  * offended *

fairysphinx:  Tea, do you drink tea?

Tea:  Yes, of course!

fairysphinx:  I think you should stop.

Tea:  Why?

fairysphinx:  You're giving yourself an ego problem.

Tea: 0_0U

fairysphinx: Joey, say it.

Joey:  Please review this fic!

fairysphinx:  Good boy!  * gives Joey a dog treat *

Joey:  Ha, ha, very funny.

fairysphinx:  See ya!

                                              


	13. Death Is Final...Or Is It?

An Unknown Card

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Death Is Final…Or Is It****?**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Just a warning, this is going to be a short chapter.  It's also going to be the last chapter of this fic.  I might have a sequel.  I guess I'll let you guys decide if there should be. Tell me in your reviews.    And now, on with the chapter…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time 

It had been exactly a year since that day today.  The day Yata and Ktara perished from the world of the living.  It was a hard loss for everyone.  They enjoyed the motherly, yet fun personality of Ktara, and the orderly, always unexpected ways of Yata.  Yugi and Yami, Bakura and Yaku, and Malik and Yaro remained separated from each other, for non knew how to undo the spell put on them by Yata.  And the poor helicopter driver stayed possessed.  Most everyone got over it after about a week.  Everyone but Yami and Yugi, that is.  Both were still depressed and in the dumps, after a whole year.  Sure, Yugi went to school, tended to the shop, took care of his chores, but he was still mourning.  Yami tended the shop when needed, for Mr. Motou, or did any errands needed, but when he wasn't needed, he was curled up in a ball, under the couch (well, it's late at night, and I'm always hyper at night, even if I don't have any sugar).  

"Really, you two need to stop mourning.  It's been a year, and it's time to move on with your lives.  That's what they would have wanted."  Tea had kept trying and trying this approach, but it never seemed to work.  They'd just space out.  

"I propose," Joey began, "that we go do something fun!"  Everyone agreed.  Accept Yami and Yugi.

"How about we go to the amusement park!  They have that new ride open!"  Even Yami smiled a little, this time.  Tristan said it as though he were a two year old.

"I've never been to an amusement park."

"Amusement parks are fun, Yami," the latter said.  It was settled.  They were going to the amusement park (a/n:  it's about two in the morning).

four hours later

They decided to split up.  Tea, Tristan, Seto Kaiba (who had been asked along, and also got them discounts), and Joey were in one group, and Bakura, Yaku, Yami, and Yugi in the other.  For the time being, we'll be focusing on the latter.

Yaku and Yami had never been to an amusement park, so two red horns sprouted out of Bakura and Yugi's heads, and each grew a pointed red tail (not literally!).(a/n:  the only amusement park I know anything about is Kings' Island in Ohio, so this is going to be a Kings' Island)  "What should we go on first?" Bakura asked

"How about the XTREME SKYFLYER?"  Yugi suggested.  Neither yami like the sound of that.

"How many?" Asked a grumpy old lady.

"Four."  Bakura handed the lady the money (a/n:  this ride requires extra fees), and then got themselves all strapped in.  

"I don't want to!"  both yamis shouted.  But it was too late.  They were already up to the stopping place, and, before you could say 'yami', they went into freefall.  All the way across the park, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba heard the yamis screaming their heads off.  

For every ride they went on, it was the same.  THE RACER, DROP ZONE, TOP GUN, THE BEAST, THE SON OF BEAST, DROP ZONE, TOMB RAIDER:  The Ride, FACE OFF, FLIGHT OF FEAR, AND the VORTEX (yes, I know I stated DROP ZONE twice.  That's because they went on it twice).  You could hear the screaming half way across the  world.

It was about two o'clock when they left the park, wet, tired, and, in some cases, hoarse.  The day had been fun.  It kept their minds off of the day, or rather, it's meaning.  But, unfortunately, it wasn't enough to cure Yami and Yugi of their blues.  They were quiet the whole ride home, and then limply said good bye to Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, and Yaku, before walking into the store, and returning to their rooms (Yugi to his room, Yami to his soul room).  No matter how much their friends tried, they couldn't cheer them up.  Non had been as close to Ktara and Yata as they had.  Non would feel as great a loss.  Yugi drew the shades on his window, and turned out the lights, before curling up in a ball on his bed, under the covers.

Downstairs, in the shop, Mr. Motou was cleaning the counter, when the bell on the door rang.  In walked a girl-who was covered in a blanket-and went up to him.

"Is Yugi at home?"  She asked.

"Yes, he is.  What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of his.  And I thought I'd come see him, since I was in the neighborhood."

"Alright.  He's in his bedroom, and I can't leave the shop.  Go up the stairs.  It's the last door on your right."

"Thank you."  The girl walked up the stairs, and turned right, walking to the end of the hall.  Yugi's door was slightly ajar, so she peeked in.  A form under the covers suggested that Yugi was in bed.  The curtains were drawn, and the lights were out.  Silently, she walked into the room, walked over the curtains, and threw them back, as well as the blanket.  It was a sunny day, so lots of sun light illuminated the room.  Yugi moaned, and removed the covers from his head.  He was about to get up to close them, when a sight caught him off guard.  A girl was sitting on the foot of his bed.  She was dressed in an ankle length purple skirt, a white tank top, a black, leather jacket, black slippers (which she had put on upon entering the house), her brown hair was left to spill over her shoulders, and was looking right at him, with dancing, brown eyes.  

/Yami?  Yami!/

//What is it, Aibou?  Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?//

/Yami, tell me that I'm hallucinating!  This can't be real!  That's it!  I'm still asleep!/

//No, Yugi, you are not still asleep.  You're as awake as you'll ever be.//  The girls face fell a little.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"This can't be real!  I mean, you're dead!"  Yugi stood up, and so did the girl.  He had grown quite a bit.  He was now six feet tall (Yami still exceeded him by one inch, though).  She came up to his shoulders.  

"I was hoping for more of a reaction from you, seeing how you've been moping around for the past year!"  she pouted.  Yami, becoming fully awake, nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw before him one of the two people who had died at the hands of a terrible monster.  

"What in the world?!"  He asked, separating from Yugi.  And then the girl separated from her latter, who exceeded her by one inch as well.

"Guys,"  Ktara and Yata said together.  "We're back!!!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER THRITEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, what did you think?  Should I have a sequel?  Or should I not?  It'll be up to you guys.  Tell me in your reviews.    

Yugi: I want to know what happens next.  I mean, how are they alive?

fairysphinx:  If there is a sequel, I will tell you then.  

Ktara:  Shouldn't we be told?  We were the ones who were killed!

Yata:  I want to know how we escaped!  Or what happened!

fairysphinx:  Alright, if you promise not to say anything about this, I'll tell you.

All:  We promise!

fairysphinx:  Okay.  * writes something down on a piece of paper, hands it to a sleepy Yami, who just emerged from his soul room, and runs away *

Yami:  What's this?

Yugi:  Read it, Yami!

Yami:  I already did.

Yugi:  Read it out loud!

Yami:  Fine!  It says:  REINCHECK.  The item you are trying to purchase is not in supply at the moment, due to:  **I'LL TELL YOU NEXT CHAPTER**.  We will call you when we get your item in.  Thank you!  Have a nice day!

All:  **FAIRYSPHINX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Hi, everyone!  Sorry the sequel to this is taking so long.  I've been busy with school and…stuff.  Anyhow, just to let you know, the sequel to 'An Unknown Card' is called 'In the Eye of the Beholder.'  I have no idea why I named it that, but it will be coming out sometime in the next few days, in **GENERAL/ACTION/ADVENTURE**.  So, be looking for it!  And I hope you like it! ^_~  See you whenever I get the sequel up!  Thanks for being so patient!  Bye!

                                                                                                                                                          -fairysphinx     


End file.
